Let me take care of you
by AsiliaDarkhell
Summary: La guerre est finie. Naruto se sent seul, coupable, abandonner. Peu à peu, il se laisse dévorer par sa rage, sombrant dans la folie. Plus rien ne compte pour lui. Shikamaru pourra-t-il le sauver ? Le blond le laissera-t-il prendre soin de lui ?
1. Let me be with you

Vide. Tout est vide. Froid. Il n'y a plus rien. Rien à part le silence. Il est là, toujours là. Seul. Seul avec moi-même. Je ne parle pas. Je ne bouge pas. Le regard vide. Le cœur aussi. Il n'y a rien. Je ne ressens rien. Tout est noir. Tout est confus. Tout est blanc. Tout est noir. Plus de couleur. Plus de saveur. Plus de sensations. Plus de douleur. Immobile. Silencieux. Vide.

-Quel jour on est ?

J'ai demandé. J'ai eu peur. Peur de ma voix. Je ne parle jamais. Elle m'a surprise. Elle est si rauque. Je ne le savais pas. Je ne sais rien. Rien. Il n'y a plus rien. Je n'ai pas de réponse. Ma question est restée dans le vide. Il n'y a que ça, du vide. Vide partout. Vide pour tout. Vide en moi. Pourquoi j'ai si froid ? Je tends le bras. J'observe.

-C'est ma main ?

Elle est normale. Pourtant je ne le suis pas. Je suis spécial. Je ne suis rien. Un déchet. Un exclus. Un rejeter. Un banni. Un condamné. Je ne suis pas moi. Ou alors je le suis. Mais qui suis-je ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le contrôle. Ma main bouge comme je le lui demande. Est-ce bien moi qui le demande ? Ai-je les commandes ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai jamais su. Je ne sais rien. Rien. Comme toujours.

-J'ai froid.

-Naruto.

Il y a quelqu'un. Un peu moins de vide. Un garçon. Il est brun. Il est beau. Il n'est pas comme les autres. Il vient me voir quand je suis éveillé. Il n'a pas peur ? Si bien sûr. Il doit être là pour une autre raison. Une mission ? Peut-être. Pourquoi être avec moi sinon ? Comme les autres. Tout le monde est comme les autres. Moi non. Moi je ne suis pas eux. Moi je suis différent. Un monstre. Un rien du tout.

-Naruto, est-ce que ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Quel jour on est ?

-Nous sommes le dix Novembre.

-C'est ma main ?

-Oui. Oui c'est ta main.

-J'ai froid.

Il s'approche. Je ne bouge pas. Il continue. Je ne proteste pas. Il me touche. Je hurle. Il se recule rapidement pour que je ne le frappe pas. Je ne réfléchis plus, je donne des coups de poings de tous les côtés. Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche. Laissez-moi seul avec moi-même. Non ! Je ne veux pas être seul ! Ça fait trop mal ! Il le faut. C'est mieux… Je ne veux pas ! Laissez-moi seul ! Non, restez avec moi ! Non, il ne faut pas !

-Naruto !

Je m'arrête d'un coup, décontenancé. Je suis où ? A l'hôpital ? Je crois que oui. Je suis assis dans un grand lit, une perfusion plantée dans le bras. Je suis là depuis combien de temps ? Je baisse la tête, je regarde mes mains. Suis-je bien moi-même ? Pourquoi fait-il si froid ? Je tourne la tête. Tient, il est là lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

-Shikamaru ?

-…

-Quel jour on est ? J'ai froid…

Il soupira et alla s'assoir sur une chaise. Je l'observe faire, je ne bouge pas, je ne parle pas. Il me rend mon regard, vide. Il n'a pas peur ? Il n'est pas en colère ? Il n'est pas triste ? Il n'éprouve aucune pitié ? Pas sûr. Il ment. Comme les autres. Mon regard se fit plus dur, je détourne les yeux. Je le hais. Je les hais tous. Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même. Je n'ai qu'une envie : partir.

-Naruto.

-Quoi ?!

Je ne le regarde pas. Il est à côté de moi. Tout près. Dégage ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Pourquoi tu n'entends pas les plaintes de mon cœur ? Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?! Disparais ! Ne reviens pas ! Je ne veux pas de toi ! Je ne veux plus rien ! Je n'attends plus rien. Tout est fini maintenant. Alors pourquoi tu restes là ? Une larme coule sur ma joue.

-Naruto…

-Dégage.

-Non. Je dois te parler.

-De quoi ?!

-Je dois te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un mois tout juste.

* * *

_Un rêve. Un simple rêve qui semblait pourtant si réel. Si beau aussi. J'étais là, avec mes parents et Asuma. Pourtant, mon père et mon sensei sont morts. Je sais bien que ce rêve ne se réalisera pas, et ça fait un peu mal. Mais j'ai bien d'autres choses à penser pour le moment. Des choses plus importantes ! Alors, une fois mon cocon entièrement ouvert, je me suis précipité vers Kakashi, qui était assit pour reprendre son souffle._

_-Vous allez bien, demandais-je._

_-Un peu fatigué… Mais ça va…_

_-Kaguya ! Vous l'avez…_

_-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est fini._

_Un rapide coup d'œil au champ de bataille m'apprend que tout le monde reprend ses esprits petit à petit. Kakashi tituba jusqu'à Sakura, inerte sur le sol. Je cru un instant qu'elle était morte, mais sa poitrine se souleva à intervalle régulier. Elle dort simplement. Les quatre Hokage ont disparu, le corps de Madara repose dans un coin. Il manque tout de même…_

_-Où sont Naruto et Sasuke, m'exclamais-je._

_-A la Vallée de la Fin. Ils règlent leurs comptes, mais si vous êtes réveillés, c'est que tout est terminé._

_-J'y vais !_

_Je m'étais suffisamment reposer, il fallait que j'aille aider le blond. Lui et Sasuke ont dû se battre, et j'imagine qu'ils sont désormais mal en point. Ils vont avoir besoin de soin. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je serais plus utile là-bas qu'ici en attendant que l'unité médicale puisse les prendre en charge. Pourtant, une sorte d'angoisse grandit dans mon ventre. Et si j'arrive trop tard ?!_

_Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Me voilà déjà arrivé à destination. Les statuts de Madara et Hashirama sont complètement détruites. Je ne voix partout que des gravats, des traces de sang, des morceaux de vêtements. Où sont donc passés ses deux abrutis ?! J'avance parmi les décombres, cherchant de tous les côtés, et c'est là que je l'ai vu._

_Je ne saurais dire ce que j'ai ressentis devant cette scène._

_-Naruto !_

_Je me précipite vers lui, trébuchant assez souvent sur les pierres qui jonchent le sol. J'ai même manqué de me tordre la cheville. Une fois à hauteur du blond, je me jette à genoux à ses côtés. Il était assis maladroitement, le visage couvert de larmes, le corps parcourut de spasmes. Il avait les yeux fermés, les mains jointes pour former le mundra du « rat ». Ses jambes avaient pris une vilaine teinte violette, comme si elles étaient cassées. Son corps était couvert de blessures en train de cicatrisées._

_-Naruto, qu'est-ce qui s'est…_

_J'ai tourné la tête, et la réponse m'est venue d'elle-même. Sasuke gisait au sol, inerte. Il souriait, comme s'il était heureux, enfin en paix. Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute que le brun ne sommeillait pas. Il était mort, la poitrine transpercée. Par un rasengan sûrement. Il n'aurait pas eu la force de répliquer et Naruto n'aurait eu d'autre choix que de l'achever ? Probablement…_

_-Naruto… Tu as…_

_-Il est mort… Je l'ai tué… Il est mort…_

_Du sang coula de la commissure de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il continuait de répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots. Je lui attrape les poignets, les écartant. Il cessa de répandre son chakra. Tout le monde est libéré, ça ne sert plus à rien. Il l'a fait tout seul, sans Sasuke. Quel idiot…_

_-Tu aurais pu en mourir Naruto !_

_-Il est mort… Lui aussi… Il est mort…_

_-Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!_

_-Il est mort… Lui aussi… Je les ai tués… Tous les deux… Il est mort…_

_Il s'évanouit alors dans mes bras, commençant à convulser. Je l'allonge au sol, terrifié à l'idée qu'il meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Je plaque mes paumes sur son torse, appuyant plusieurs fois pour faire repartir le cœur. Je souffle ensuite dans sa bouche deux fois et recommence à appuyer. Enfin, sa respiration se calma. Il dormait. Je soupire, soulagé, et le serre contre moi._

_-Shikamaru !_

_J'entendis des pas précipités, puis un hurlement de terreur. Je relève la tête pour voir Sakura et Ino se jeter aux côtés de Sasuke, essayant de le réanimer. Lorsqu'elles comprirent que c'était trop tard, la rose s'affala sur le corps de l'Uchiwa, pleurant de tout son soul. Ino pleura aussi, plus discrètement, tandis que Choji la réconfortait. Shino s'approcha de moi._

_-Et Naruto ?_

_-Il a utilisé tout son chakra pour nous sauver. Il a besoin de repos le temps que Kyuubi l'aide à récupérer._

_-Je pense que la réalité est plus grave que ça…_

_Je tourne la tête vers celui qui a parlé : Gaara. Il était accompagné des autres ninjas, ainsi que des démons à queues. Enfin, seulement huit d'entre eux. Le démon renard manque à l'appel. Peut-être était-il déjà retourné dans le corps de Naruto… Je me redresse, portant le blond dans mes bras._

_-Que veux-tu dire, demandais-je._

_-Shukaku m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Naruto et Sasuke se sont affronter si fort qu'ils auraient dû en mourir tous les deux._

_Sakura se mit à hurler plus fort. Sai la prit dans ses bras, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'arrêter ses pleurs. Plus loin, Kakashi fixer la scène, abattus. Quant à moi, j'avais du mal à comprendre ce que Gaara voulait me dire. Ou plutôt, je savais que la vérité ne me plairait pas, et je m'efforçais de ne pas comprendre. J'avais peur de ce que le jeune Kazekage allait me révéler._

_-Sasuke a compris qu'il avait tord et il a laissé Naruto le tué, continu Gaara._

_-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il agirait comme ça, murmura Kiba._

_-Naruto a utilisé tout son chakra pour le rasengan qui lui a permit d'en finir. Il était à bout._

_-C'est impossible, m'exclamais-je. Il nous a sauver ! S'il n'avait plus de chakra, nous n'aurions pas pu sortir de ces cocons !_

_Dans mes bras, Naruto se mit à trembler. L'une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à son ventre, le caressant doucement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se mit à pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en le voyant, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir. Je l'ai posé au sol, j'ai soulevé ce qu'il restait de son tee-shirt, et mon sang s'est glacé. Le sceau de Kyuubi était encore là, mais les contours étaient flous, disparaissant petit à petit._

_-Qu'est-ce que…_

_-Kyuubi s'est sacrifié pour que Naruto ne meurt pas, intervient Shukaku. Ils ont fusionné…_

_-Il en est mort, compléta Gaara._

* * *

-Tu n'as pas encore totalement fusionné avec Kyuubi. Pour le moment, tu ne peux pas utiliser tes jambes, et tu te fatigue vite. D'après Tsunade en tout cas…

J'avais écouté toutes ses paroles, peinant à y croire. Kurama… Sasuke… Tous les deux, ils m'avaient laissé les tuer. Si j'avais su m'arrêter, mon rasengan n'aurait pas transpercer Sasuke. Si seulement j'avais vu qu'il avait renoncer. Si seulement j'avais vu qu'il avait accepter sa défaite… Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi têtu… Si seulement j'avais écouté Kyuubi au lieu de vouloir à tout prit annuler le jutsu de Kaguya. Tout est ma faute…

-Tsunade m'a chargé de t'aider et de te surveiller pour…

-Tais-toi !

Il sursauta, surprit de mon haussement de ton. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais j'ai entendu son mouvement. Mes sens sont exacerbés, comme ceux d'un animal. Comme ceux d'un renard. Voilà d'où vient ce vide. Voilà pourquoi j'ai froid. Voilà pourquoi je me sens seul. Il n'est plus là. Ils ne sont plus là. Je suis de nouveau seul face à moi-même. J'étais devenu un véritable démon. Je sers les poings, m'écorchant les paumes à cause de mes ongles devenus étrangement plus longs.

-Baa-chan a peur que je perde le contrôle…

-Non, elle s'inquiète pour toi, comme nous tous.

-Arrête de mentir ! Tu me crois débile ?!

-On a peur que ton corps ne supporte pas la fusion, c'est tout ! Tu n'es pas un monstre Naruto, je ne l'ai jamais pensé !

Je ne le crois pas. Je ne crois plus à rien. Je lui demande de sortir. Il ne bouge pas. J'insiste. Il refuse. Je tourne la tête vers lui, lui jetant un regard noir. Il sembla surpris, mais ne bougea pas. Je grimace, lui ordonnant de sortir de nouveau. Du moins, c'est ce que je voulais faire, mais je n'ai pas pu. Derrière Shikamaru, il y avait un miroir. J'ai juste aperçu mon reflet dedans, et ça m'a figé.

Mes cheveux blonds arboraient désormais quelques reflets roux. Mes moustaches sur les joues étaient plus voyantes, mes dents étaient plus longues, ma peau plus pâle que d'habitude. J'avais maigri, beaucoup maigri. Mais le pire, ce sont mes yeux. Ils étaient rouges comme le sang. Ma pupille était fendue comme les yeux de Kyuubi. J'eux l'impression de me retrouver juste devant lui, et mon cœur se serra.

-Naruto…

-K… Kurama…

Lentement, je levais ma main jusqu'à mes yeux, sursautant lorsque ma peau entra en contact avec mes larmes. Je pleure encore. Je suis devenu trop sensible, ou l'étais-je déjà avant ? Je ne sais pas. Je me sens bizarre. Chamboulé. Je ne suis plus moi-même. Ma colère retomba d'un coup, et mes yeux redevinrent comme ils étaient avant, gardant quand même un cercle rouge autour de ma pupille.

-Gomen Shikamaru. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter…

-Ce n'est rien Naruto.

-J'aimerai dormir un peu. S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi…

Il hocha la tête et sortit. Lui-même devait être à bout. Souffre-t-il de me voir ainsi ? J'imagine que oui. Ou peut-être que non. Ai-je compté pour lui ? Il y a des chances. Ou pas. Je n'ai jamais compté pour personne après tout. Ou pour certains, si. Je suis perdu. Une fois seul, je sortis mes jambes bandées du lit. Je peux encore les bouger au moins.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu…

Je fis la moue, puis descendit progressivement du lit. Rien que bouger, après un mois sans sortir de mon lit, ça m'épuise. Mon corps est trop faible à cause de la fusion je pense. Mes pieds touchèrent le parquet froid. Mes bras tremblèrent. J'avais peur. Peur de me lancer. Je fermais les yeux, respirant difficilement, et me jette à l'eau. Je me mis debout, tenant sur mes jambes.

Je me suis étalé au sol.

Comme si mes os étaient cassés. Je souffrais terriblement. Tant bien que mal, je me mets en position assise, arrachant avec rage mes bandages. Mes jambes étaient violettes, comme si j'étais empoisonné. J'en eu un haut-le-cœur. J'étais bandé des pieds jusqu'au ventre. Comme si on voulait m'empêcher de voir les dégâts provoqués par la fusion. Lentement, je défis les bandes, terrifiés en imaginant ce que je pourrais voir.

Mon sceau avait presque entièrement disparu. Preuve que Kyuubi était mort, tandis que son pouvoir imprégnait chaque cellule de mon corps. Mais je ne voulais pas ça moi ! Je veux revenir en arrière ! Je veux que Sasuke ne meure pas ! Je veux que Kurama puisse rester pour toujours avec moi ! En criant, je me griffais violemment le ventre au niveau du sceau, traçant les contours disparus avec mon sang.

-Ce n'est pas juste, hurlais-je. Ce n'est pas juste !

Oui, ce n'était pas juste. Nous étions enfin devenus ami. Il pouvait enfin vivre libérer de sa haine. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir si vite ! Il n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner ! J'aurais préféré mourir que de le voir se sacrifier pour moi ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Il aurait dû survivre ! Je ne voulais pas devenir le nouveau Kyuubi ! Je voulais vivre avec Kurama ! Je plaquais mes mains sur mes yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière. Un puissant hurlement s'échappa de ma gorge, ressemblant à celui d'un animal.

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Rendez-le-moi ! Rendez-moi mon ami !

Je tentai de me remettre debout, mais ça ne servait à rien. Mon corps tremblait, tandis que la rage montait en moi. Je croisai de nouveau mon reflet dans le miroir, mes yeux redevenus rouge. Je me traînai jusqu'à l'objet que je fracassai d'un coup de poing. Des bouts de verres partirent dans toutes les directions, m'écorchant le visage et les mains. Mes blessures guérirent instantanément.

-Arrête ! Arrête de guérir ! Laisse-moi souffrir !

Je frappai de nouveau les bouts de verres, cherchant à me les enfoncer plus profondément dans la peau. La fusion avec Kyuubi m'avait rendu si résistant qu'ils fondent rapidement au contact de mon sang. J'attrapai les restes du miroir, le jetant par la fenêtre. Je tirai mon matelas, le déchiquetant de mes griffes. Je réduis mon lit en charpies, brisant tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée. J'entendis des bruits de pas et des hurlements. Lorsque les médecins entrèrent, précédés de Tsunade et Sakura, ils me trouvèrent endormit au milieu du carnage.

-Rendez-moi… Rendez-moi Ku… rama… et Sa… suke…

* * *

_Le monde dehors semblait si beau. Konoha se reconstruit doucement après la guerre. Naruto nous a tous sauver. Malgré que la rumeur sur sa fusion avec Kyuubi se soit répandue par accident dans tout le village, personne ne lui en veut. Chacun sait que la seule personne qui reste, c'est Naruto et non pas le démon-renard. Je fus très étonné de savoir que tout le monde soutenait le blond au lieu de le haïr._

_-Il a fallu tellement de sacrifices de ta part pour cela Naruto…_

_Je me détourne de la fenêtre, fixant le bel endormit. Mon cœur se serre en le voyant ainsi. Depuis longtemps maintenant, je suis conscient de ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Plus qu'une simple amitié. Mais est-ce partagé ? J'en doute. Je m'approche de lui, lentement. J'ai peur de le réveiller. J'ai peur de le voir changer comme hier. Je n'aurais pas dû partir…_

_Il a tout découvert : l'état de ses jambes, de son sceau, de son physique, de ses sens… Il n'est plus le même, et ça me fait mal de le penser. J'arrive à côté de lui. Depuis qu'il s'est endormit, à la suite de son carnage, les médecins l'ont transporté dans une autre chambre et il n'a cessé de dormir. Peine, colère, regret, tristesse, peur… C'est tout cela, qu'il a dû ressentir, et qu'il ressent encore. Je tends la main, caressant ses cheveux si doux._

_-J'aimerai pouvoir de décharger de ce fardeau Naruto…_

_-Hum… Ugh…_

_Il gémit, quelques secondes, puis retrouva son calme. Mon regard détailla son torse dénudé. Ils n'ont pas remis de bandages pour le moment. Son sceau disparait peut à petit. Sakura m'a raconté qu'il s'était entaillé la peau, redessinant ce qu'il manquait avec son sang. Je ne pensais pas que Kyuubi lui manquerait à ce point. Il devait se sentir seul et perdu…_

_-Galère, marmonnais-je._

_Mes doigts s'approchèrent de son ventre, pour le toucher. J'avais besoin de sentir le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il était encore en vie devant moi. J'ai eu si peur ce jour-là, j'ai cru qu'il était mort. Pourquoi un être aussi généreux que lui devrait souffrir ?! Ce n'est pas juste. Alors que ma main n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres, j'entendis sa voix._

_-Sasuke, souffla-t-il. Sasuke… Ne part pas… Ne me laisse pas…_

_-…_

_-Sasu… ke…_

_Je me reculais rapidement, lui tournant le dos. Je repris ma place près de la fenêtre, ne remarquant pas la main de Naruto qui remontait jusqu'à son ventre, le caressant légèrement. Je ne pu voir la larme qui coula le long de sa joue pour atterrir sur l'oreiller. J'entendais juste ses faibles gémissements de douleurs. Il appelait Sasuke. Il appelait Kurama. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être jaloux._

_Il ne m'a pas appelé._

* * *

Que suis-je devenu ? Une loque. Un pantin. Un corps désarticulé. Je ne peux même pas me déplacer seul. Je ne veux pas sortir, mais Tsunade m'a forcée. J'ai besoin de voir le soleil d'après elle. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas mais je ne peux choisir. Alors me voilà, dans une chaise roulante, poussé par une infirmière. Shikamaru marche à côté de nous, les mains dans les poches, le regard braqué sur le sol.

Il ne fait pas attention à moi. On dirait que ça le fait chier d'être là. Je sers la couverture qui est posée sur mes genoux, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il prenne soin de moi. Qu'il me laisse tranquille s'il ne veut pas m'aider ! Qu'ils me laissent tous tranquille, je n'ai rien demandé !

-Je veux rentrer, déclarais-je.

-Je suis désolé mais Tsunade a insisté pour que vous restiez dehors, me contredit l'infirmière.

-Je veux rentrer maintenant !

-Pas tout de suite.

Elle prit un air peiné, continuant d'avancer dans les allées du jardin de l'hôpital. Les autres malades m'adressaient des sourires rassurants et des encouragements. Je ne les leurs rendez pas. Je n'en avais rien à faire. Je levais la tête vers Shikamaru, qui m'a lancé un regard de reproche. « Tu agis comme un gamin » semblait-il dire. Un gamin… Kurama m'appelait comme ça…

J'eus soudain la sensation d'étouffer. Les visages des gens qui m'entourent changèrent. Leurs sourires devenaient grimaces, leur bonne humeur devenait larmes. Leurs paroles devenaient railleries. Ma main se faufila sous mon tee-shirt, se posant sur mon sceau. Il n'était plus là. Où plutôt si, mais autrement. Il n'était plus en moi. Il était moi. J'étais lui. Un démon.

Je me penchais en avant, haletant. Mes poumons me brûlent. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Tout est trouble autour de moi. Ah non, il y a quelqu'un là-bas. Quelqu'un de grand. Quelqu'un de rassurant. Pourquoi il part ? Il part sans moi ?! Mon pouls s'accélère. Ma bouche s'ouvre, mais rien ne sort. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. J'ai mal. Je suffoque.

-Naruto ! Respire bon sang !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, je rejette la tête en arrière et aspire une grande bouffée d'air. Je tousse ensuite fortement. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. J'étais inconscient, bien que parfaitement réveillé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?! L'infirmière et Shikamaru me fixent, inquiet. Le brun semble aussi en colère. Chaque fois qu'il m'appelle, je reprends connaissance. Il me sauve. Je ne veux pas. Je veux mourir.

-Je veux rentrer, bredouillais-je.

-Monsieur Naruto…

-Je veux rentrer ! Maintenant !

Elle hésita. Trop longtemps pour moi. Je me suis levé, malgré mes jambes souffrantes. Je suis tombé du fauteuil. Je m'en fou. Je me traînerai s'il le faut. Je veux rentrer. Je veux m'éloigner d'elle, de lui, de tout le monde. Je veux mourir. Un bras m'attrapa par la taille et me tira en arrière. Je suis si faible, je dois être léger. Je me débats. Ça ne sert à rien. C'est lui.

-Naruto, calme-toi bon sang.

-Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi !

-Naruto, arrête !

-Dégage je te dis !

Me repliant sur moi-même, je tendis la main vers lui. D'un geste brusque, je lui griffais la joue. Il me lâcha sur le coup, surprit. Je tombe sur les fesses, me recroquevillant comme un animal effrayé. Il essuya sa joue, regardant sa main pleine de sang. Je baisse la tête. La mienne est sale aussi. Je suis un vrai démon. Mes larmes coulent, mes yeux sont certainement rouges encore une fois. Je deviens de plus en plus lui. Je disparais.

-Naruto. Regarde-moi.

-Non ! Non… Je veux rentrer…

Un soupire. Je l'exaspère. Il en a marre de moi. Il va m'abandonner. C'est mieux. Je suis dangereux. Il ne doit pas rester avec moi. Il doit partir. Il doit survivre. Moi je dois mourir. C'est mieux ainsi. Plus de Sasuke. Plus de Kurama. Plus de Naruto. Plus rien.

-Ramenez-le dans sa chambre, ordonne Shikamaru.

-A… Aye…

-Je me charge de prévenir Tsunade.

Tu t'approche de moi, tu tends la main. Je tremble. Tu renonces et tu disparais dans un bond. T'es partis et moi je suis encore là. Seul. C'est bien. Mais ça fait mal. Je perds connaissance. Je sais juste qu'on m'emmène, mais je ne fais plus attention. Je ne suis plus là. Je ne suis plus moi. Je ne suis plus rien. Rien. Mon cœur est vide.

-Kurama… Sasuke… Shikamaru…

* * *

_Le silence prend place dans le bureau de Tsunade. La cinquième a convoqué tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent entendre mon bilan sur la situation. Il n'est pas positif, ça m'en coûte de le dire. J'ai l'impression qu'une rappe à fromage m'écorche la gorge à chaque mot que je prononce. Une fois mon récit terminé, Sakura éclata en sanglots. Ino la prit dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos amicalement._

_-Naruto se sent perdu. Ça influence son comportement, soupire Tsunade._

_-Il en a conscience, demande Kiba._

_-Peut-être, je ne sais pas trop._

_-Je pense qu'il se laisse dominer par la nature de Kyuubi, déclarais-je. Il s'en veut d'être responsable de leur mort._

_Je n'étais pas d'accord avec Naruto. Pour moi, il n'était pas coupable. C'était Sasuke, et je le haïssais pour ça. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour haïr autant une personne. Naruto a passé son temps à lui courir après, au détriment de son bonheur. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que le brun se laisse tuer et que mon blond vive avec sa mort sur la conscience ! Pourquoi Sasuke a-t-il fait ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête non d'un chien ?!_

_-Shikamaru, je pense que je devrais confier la surveillance de Naruto à quelqu'un d'autre, déclare Tsunade._

_-Pourquoi ?!_

_-Il s'en est prit à toi et je…_

_-C'était un accident ! Je vais le sauver, faites-moi confiance !_

_-Shikamaru, tu prends ça trop à cœur…_

_-Laissez-le s'il-vous-plaît Godaime, intervient Choji._

_Je le regarde, surprit. Il me fit un clin d'œil. Il avait compris, ce n'était pas mon meilleur ami pour des prunes. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête et sort de la pièce. Je vais laisser Naruto seul ce soir, qu'il se remette de ce qui s'est passé dans le parc. Je rentre chez moi et monte directement dans la salle-de-bain. J'ai bien besoin de prendre une douche._

_Le lendemain, dès que le jour s'est levé, je suis entré dans la chambre de Naruto. Mon pansement à la joue me gratte, mais j'avais préféré cacher ma blessure. L'Uzumaki dormait profondément, alors je pris place sur une chaise et attendit. De temps en temps, il s'agitait, gémissant et pleurant. Puis il redevenait immobile. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais je n'osais pas._

_-Shikamaru…_

_Je tourne la tête. La porte s'est ouverte et Sakura est entrée dans la pièce. Ino et Choji la suivait en silence. Je les salue d'un signe de tête, puis reprend ma contemplation. La rose s'approcha de lui, vérifiant si tout va bien. Lorsqu'il gémit le nom de Sasuke, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, troublée, puis reprit son activité._

_-La fusion avance lentement, soupire-t-elle._

_-Il n'y a aucun moyen de la stoppée, l'interroge Ino._

_-Maintenant que Kyuubi est mort, c'est…_

_-Kurama… Son nom… est… Kurama…_

_Je me précipitais vers Naruto. Il dormait toujours, serrant et relâchant son drap, le front trempé de sueur. Je l'essuyais en fixant ses paupières closes. Allait-il se réveiller ? S'est-il adressé à nous ou bien est-ce dans son rêve ? Si c'est la deuxième solution, a qui s'adresse-t-il ? Pourrais-je lui poser la question lorsqu'il se réveillera ? Ça ne risque pas d'aggraver la situation ? Tellement de question et d'inquiétudes…_

_-Shikamaru, détends-toi. Il va bien, me rassure Choji._

_-Pour combien de temps…_

_-Tu sauras prendre soin de lui, s'exclame Ino. Il ira mieux grâce à toi, j'en suis persuadé !_

_-Occupe-toi bien de Naruto, me supplie Sakura. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il meure._

_Je hoche la tête et ils sortirent tous trois de la pièce. Je tire la chaise jusqu'au lit, m'y asseyant confortablement. Je pris la main de mon blond, le regardant dormir. Il ressemblait à un ange, une fois endormit. Il souffre tellement… Ce n'est pas juste, il n'a pas mérité ça._

_-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'en veux Sasuke, grognais-je._

_-Kurama… Sasuke…_

_Il recommence. Il les appelle encore. Je soupire et m'apprête à partir lorsqu'un nouveau murmure me figea sur place. Je cru rêver, pendant un instant, mais c'était bien réel : Naruto m'appelait._

_-Shikamaru… Shikamaru…_

_Il serre plus fort ma main, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Je l'essuyais, le cœur emplit de joie. Lentement, je posais ma tête contre sa hanche, fermant les yeux. Je l'observais tendrement, du coin de l'œil, mais finit bientôt par m'endormir._

* * *

Je suis seul au milieu des ruines. J'ai mal, je suis fatigué, mon cœur est brisé en millions de petit morceau. J'ai peur aussi, peur de ce que je vais devoir faire. Peur de ce qu'il va me forcer à faire. Je n'ai pas demandé ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive. Mais voilà, c'est le moment. J'y suis. Je dois le faire. Je vais le faire. Je suis déterminé à l'arrêter.

Il me fait face, il grimace, il s'énerve. Je l'énerve. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. Il n'aime pas ça. Il ne m'aime pas. Ça fait mal. De l'électricité remonta le long de son bras. Le Chidori. Tu veux en finir Sasuke. Tu le veux vraiment. Moi non, mais je vais le faire. Tu cours vers moi. Ta décision est prise. La mienne aussi. Ce sera facile.

J'ai juste à contrer ton attaque. Te repousser. Te vider de ton chakra. Tu ne pourras plus bouger. Je n'aurais qu'à te convaincre de revenir avec moi. Tu finiras par comprendre. Sakura viendra. Elle nous soignera. Nous rentrerons tous ensemble. Ce sera facile. Je peux te sauver. Je le sais. Je le pense. Je le pensais.

J'avais tort.

-Rasengan !

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Ça s'est passé trop vite. Tu as stoppé ton attaque, écartant les bras. Le bruit infecte de ta peau se déchirant. De tes os se brisants. J'entendais tout. Le sang à gicler. L'odeur était affreuse. J'ai tout vu au ralenti. La douleur sur ton visage. Ton torse perforé, ton cœur arraché. Tout. Tout vu. Infecte. Tu es devenu immobile, ne tenant debout que parce que ma main était plantée dans ton corps.

-Ah… Ah… Non… Non… Sasu…

Ta tête était rejetée en arrière. Tes bras pendaient dans le vide. Du sang coulait le long de mon bras. Le tien. Le temps a repris son cours, la vérité m'a frappée. J'ai enlevé mon bras et tu es tombé. Tu souriais, serein. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si calme ?! Tu es mort ! C'est moi qui… Je tombe à genoux, je t'appelle. Tu ne réponds pas. J'ai peur, j'ai mal, je ne comprends pas, je pleure. Pourquoi…

-Sasuke !

La douleur m'envahit. Puissante. Suffocante. J'ai l'impression de sombrer dans la détresse. A partir de là, j'ai cessé de réfléchir. Je me suis assis en tailleur à tes côtés. Je n'ai plus de chakra. Tant pis, j'utiliserai ma vie. Je te rejoindrai. Je laisse mon corps à Kurama. Je joins les mains, le mundra du rat. Je ferme les yeux, je me concentre. Je laisse mon énergie vitale s'échapper de mon corps. Ça brûle.

-Naruto, ne fait pas ça, proteste Kyuubi.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois sauver tout le monde.

-Arrête, tu vas mourir idiot !

Je le regarde. Il commence à disparaître petit à petit. Il ne lui reste plus de chakra, il ne pourra pas me sauver cette fois-ci. Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis prêt à le faire. Je dois sauver les autres. Soudain, Kurama joignit les mains à son tour. Il semblait si sérieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sûr de lui par le passé. Mon sang se mit à bouillir et je poussais un hurlement de douleur. C'était si intense. Si insupportable. Je serre les dents.

-Désolé gamin. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas.

-Kurama, qu'est-ce que tu…

Je ne pu finir ma phrase. Mes jambes s'étaient tordues, devenant violettes. Mes yeux me piquaient, mon corps tomba. J'étais si lourd. J'assistais, impuissant, au dernier acte de Kyuubi. Il disparaissait petit à petit, son pouvoir venant vers moi. Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre la douleur. Il souffrait, il tenait bon. Ses neuf queues bougeaient derrière lui. Il était si beau en cet instant, si majestueux.

-Kurama… ne… fait pas… ça…

-Kurama !

Je me réveil en sursaut, le front remplit de sueur. Ma main était tendue vers le plafond, cherchant désespérément à attraper quelque chose, à retenir quelqu'un. Mais c'était trop tard. Il était parti. Pour de bon. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Je n'ai pas su le protéger. Ma main retombe lourdement, mon regard se brouille. Mon cœur me fait souffrir.

-Ugh… Uh… Kurama…

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'est plus là. Il m'a abandonné. Pourquoi est-il mort à ma place ?! Il aurait dû rester ici ! Il aurait dû vivre ! Pas moi ! Je n'en avais pas le droit ! Tant pis… Si c'est comme ça, je vivrai pour lui. Je laisserai sa rage m'envahir ! Elle éclatera enfin, après toute ces années où elle a dû être contenue. Je me redresse en position assise, le regard perdu dans le vide. Lentement, je retire le drap, puis avec précaution, je défais mes bandages. Le sceau a disparu entièrement.

-C'est fini…

Je libère mes jambes. Elles sont de nouveau normales. Je descends de mon lit, d'un pas mal assuré. Je titube quelques peu, mais je peux de nouveau marcher. Je courbe le dos, écartant légèrement les jambes et pliant les bras. Une posture de défense. Je ressemble à un animal sur le point d'attaquer. Je sens une forte quantité de chakra émanée de moi, et je ne suis pas le seul.

-Naruto ?

Je dévisage Shikamaru. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Se trouvait-il dans la pièce lorsque je me suis réveillé ? Je n'y avais pas prêté attention, trop obnubiler par ma nouvelle puissance. Je le fixe en silence, immobile. Il n'ose pas bouger. Il pense que s'il le fait, je pourrais me sauver. Je m'approche lentement de lui. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres, lorsqu'une voix ferme se fit entendre.

-Naruto, recule, ordonne Tsunade.

Un manteau de chakra rouge entoura mon corps, tandis que je jetais à la blonde un regard remplit de haine. Pourquoi veut-elle nous séparer ?! Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal ! Je veux simplement expulser la rage de Kyuubi. Et la mienne.

-Shikamaru, sort d'ici !

-Godaime, je…

-Sort !

Plusieurs ninjas entrèrent dans la pièce pour le forcer à partir. Je fis apparaître une queue de chakra qui les envoya balader. J'attrapais le brun par le poignet, le plaçant derrière moi. Un grognement sortit de ma gorge, ressemblant d'avantage à un feulement qu'à une véritable menace. Néanmoins, ils ne tentèrent pas de nouveau de s'approcher. Je ricane un instant, puis me redresse.

A mon tour d'être supérieur aux autres. A mon tour d'être fort. Cette fois, ils vont comprendre à quel point je suis redoutable. Cette fois, il se méfieront de moi pour de bonnes raisons ! Je suis le démon renard qu'ils craignent tant ! Je protègerai ce qui est à moi, coûte que coûte.

-Je suis Kyuubi, déclarais-je.

-Naruto, bredouille Shikamaru.

-Approchez spectateurs, venez voir le monstre !

Une autre queue apparue, suivit d'une troisième… Bientôt, neuf queues bougeaient dans mon dos. Le regard de la cinquième se fit plus dur, elle ne m'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Mais pour elle, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle observe, c'est Kyuubi. Mais je suis Kyuubi ! Ne l'a-t-elle donc pas compris ?! Elle tendit la main vers moi, sans doute pour me calmer. Je reculais, entourant mon corps de mes queues, pour me protéger.

-Naruto, calme-toi…

-Taisez-vous ! Je ne suis pas Naruto… Je suis Kyuubi !

-Naruto, tu n'es pas ce démon. Il est mort. Tu es toi. Tu dois te reprendre. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

« Tout ira bien » quel mensonge ! Je n'ai plus l'âge de croire à ses sornettes ! J'ai vécu la guerre, j'ai vécu la mort. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Rien ne va bien. Rien n'ira jamais bien. Ce monde est injuste, pourri, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Laissez-moi déversez ma haine et mourir en paix ! Laissez-moi me libérer de cette prison autour de mon cœur ! Vos promesses ne sont rien pour moi…

-Vous mentez… Tu essais de me faire croire que tout va bien !

-Naruto…

-Pourtant… Aucun de tes mots farfelus ne pourront me rendre ce que j'ai perdu !

J'ai fait tant de sacrifices. Inutiles pour beaucoup. A quoi ça a servi ?! A quoi ça a servi, toutes ces années à m'entraîner afin de ramener Sasuke ?! A quoi ont servi tous mes efforts pour devenir ami avec Kyuubi ?! A rien, rien du tout ! J'ai envie de détruire. Tout détruire. Ma rage est immense. Je peux à peine la contenir. Elle va me consumer tout entier, j'en suis sûr. Tant pis, je ne veux plus vivre de toute façon.

Mon chakra retombe aussi vite qu'il s'est déployé.

-Hn… J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'unique prestation du monstre de foire…

* * *

_Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part du blond, les ninjas se jetèrent sur lui, le plaquant au sol. Tsunade sortit une seringue de sa blouse, s'approchant rapidement. Naruto ne se défendait pas, me jetant un regard implorant. J'arrête la cinquième, inquiet._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous…_

_-Ce n'est qu'un somnifère, me rassure-t-elle. Tiens-le s'il-te-plaît._

_ Elle fit signe aux autres de s'écarter. Ils hésitèrent mais n'eurent d'autre choix que d'obéir. Même libre, Naruto ne bougea pas, prostré comme un animal en cage. Lorsque Tsunade approcha sa main, il se braqua, le regard fixé sur elle. Elle me fit signe d'essayer à mon tour. Sceptique, j'allonge le bras jusqu'à lui, agissant avec précaution, analysant chacun de ses mouvements. Il s'approcha de moi, se blottissant contre mon torse, les yeux fermés._

_-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, déclare Tsunade._

_Elle me regarda et je hochais la tête. Je caressais les cheveux de mon blond, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Il me faisait totalement confiance, ne réagissant même pas à la piqure de Tsunade. Petit à petit, il s'endormit dans mes bras. Je le remets dans son lit, le cœur lourd. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Une main douce mais ferme se posa sur mon épaule, la pressant._

_-Shikamaru, je dois te parler._

_-Oui._

_Je suivis Tsunade jusqu'à son bureau, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait me dire. Aucun doute que ça concerne Naruto. Elle s'assit, m'invitant à en faire de même. J'espère réussir à cacher mon stress derrière un visage impassible, mais je doute que cela fonctionne vraiment. Elle me fit un sourire rassurant._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Shikamaru._

_-Que voulez-vous faire ?_

_-Déjà, j'ai pu constater que le retirer de ta garde est une très mauvaise idée._

_Je hoche la tête, un poids sur le cœur en moins. Je ne voulais pas être séparer de lui. Je serai trop inquiet. Si je ne le surveille pas, il risque de faire des bêtises. De grosses bêtises… Que deviendrais-je s'il meurt ?! Tsunade prit une expression sérieuse et se pencha en avant, posant son menton sur ses mains._

_-Shikamaru, j'ai une mission importante à te confier…_

_-Laquelle ?_

_-La fusion est terminée maintenant. Naruto doit apprendre à se contrôler et faire son deuil._

_-Oui…_

_-Si tu échoues, je serai dans l'obligation de le considérer comme le nouveau démon à neuf queues et il devra être scellé ou tué._

_Bien que ces mots étaient dur, ils étaient aussi difficiles à entendre pour moi qu'à prononcer pour elle. Tuer Naruto serait notre dernière solution. Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive ! Je devais réussir ma mission coûte que coûte ! Dans le cas contraire, je le suivrai dans la mort. Pas question de vivre sans lui. Je suis peut-être un lâche, mais tant pis._

_-Je n'échouerai pas Godaime._

_-Je compte sur toi Shikamaru._

_Je la saluai et retourne dans la chambre de mon blond. Je vais rester dormir ici cette fois. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Je reprends ma place à côté de son lit. La fusion ne l'a pas tant changé que cela. Toujours ses reflets roux, ses deux un peu plus pointus et ses cicatrices un peu plus marquées. Mais j'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer depuis le temps._

_J'ai eu peur lorsqu'il s'est réveillé. J'avais beau l'appeler, il semblait ne pas m'entendre. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Il ne me voyait pas non plus. Il a retiré ses bandages et j'ai compris que la fusion était finie. Comment l'a-t-il compris ? S'est-il senti différent ? Je ne sais pas… J'aimerai être dans sa tête, comprendre ce qui ne va pas, savoir ce qu'il pense, où il a mal… J'aimerai pouvoir l'aider au mieux._

_Il y a tout de même certaines choses que je peux voir, que je peux comprendre. Ce n'est pas bien difficile de remarquer les sentiments de Naruto. Ça ne fait qu'augmenter ma haine envers Sasuke. Si mon blond est dans un tel état aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement sa faute ! Au fond de moi, je suis quand même content. J'ai eu une victoire sur toi Sasuke : ce soir c'est moi que Naruto à protéger. Je rougis, rien que d'y repenser…_

_-Tss, t'es vraiment un idiot Naruto._

_Ma main se glissa parmi les mèches blondes et rousses, tandis que je me penchais en avant. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur ma peau. Un frisson parcourut mon corps. Oserais-je vraiment le faire ?! Après tout, il dort, il ne pourra pas m'en vouloir. Confiant, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Même endormit, il me rendit mon baiser inconsciemment. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine, tant le bonheur était intense. Plus de doute possible._

_Je suis amoureux de Naruto._

* * *

Il fait jour dehors. Je n'y prête pas attention. Je sens le regard de Shikamaru posé sur moi. Je n'ose pas relever la tête. J'ai honte de mon comportement de la veille. Je me suis laissé emporter à cause de mon cauchemar. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, même si Kyuubi et moi avons fusionner, je suis encore moi. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé… Mes sens sont plus développés par exemple. Mon physique n'est pas si différent, mais l'on retrouve chez moi quelques caractéristiques d'un renard.

-Monsieur Naruto !

Je relève la tête, dévisageant l'infirmière qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle me sourit gentiment, s'approchant de moi avec un plateau repas. Déjà que l'aspect est peu ragoutant, mais avec l'odeur en plus. Je regrette d'avoir un odorat aussi développé ! Je fais une grimace de dégoût, qu'elle ignora superbement. Elle doit avoir l'habitude, j'imagine.

-Bon appétit monsieur Naruto !

-Hn… Merci…

Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle me donna une bonne tape d'encouragement, salua Shikamaru et disparut. Elle était gentille, mais très énergique. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Shikamaru reporta toute son attention sur moi. Il a peur que je me brise ou quoi ? Je l'ignore et regarde mon assiette, dépité. Je n'ai pas envie de manger cette chose. Je sais bien que je dois me forcer, mais ça ne m'aidera pas à atteindre mon objectif.

Je repousse mon plateau loin de moi.

-Tu ne manges pas, demande Shikamaru.

-…

-Je sais que ce n'est pas bon, mais fait un effort.

Je tourne la tête. Il pensera que je suis têtu et me traitera d'idiot sans insister plus. Il ne peut pas deviner ce que je veux faire. Il ne peut pas savoir. Il ne peut pas comprendre. Soudain, il bougea. J'eu à peine le temps de réagir, il m'avait déjà attrapé par le col de ma veste. Son visage s'approche du mien, une dizaine de centimètres nous séparant.

-A quoi tu joues, grognais-je.

-Toi, a quoi tu joues ?! Tu me prends pour un con ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lâche-moi.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit manège ?! Tu…

-Tu ne sais rien ! Laisse tomber Shikamaru… laisse-moi tomber !

Une vive douleur. Ma tête a tourné. J'écarquille les yeux, surprit. Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux, tandis que je commençais à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Shikamaru m'avait giflé. Il était énervé à ce point. Je l'avais énervé à ce point. Je posai ma main sur ma joue, le corps tremblant. Je pleurais encore, j'étais si faible. Je baisse la tête, honteux.

-Je t'interdit de redire une connerie pareille Naruto.

-Je ne t'aies rien demandé moi !

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me demandes ! Ne te laisse pas faire comme ça, tu n'es pas si lâche.

-J'en ai assez, je veux abandonner, juste une fois dans ma vie que plus rien ne dépende de moi. Pourquoi m'enlèves-tu ce droit ?! Pourquoi m'empêches-tu de mourir ?!

-Parce que je t'aime !

Ses bras vinrent entourer mon corps, le plaquant contre son torse musclé. Surprit, je ne bougeais pas. Je ne pouvais m'attendre à une telle déclaration de sa part. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer ce qu'il ressent. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur mon visage. Je relevais la tête, tendant la main vers lui. Il pleure. J'essuie ses larmes d'un geste tendre. Il ne me regarde pas, il a les yeux fermés. A-t-il peur ?

-Shikamaru…

-Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse tout seul Naruto. Je t'en prie… Je t'aime trop, Baka !

-Je…

Il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres, m'incitant à me taire. Je me déplace de sorte à être à genoux entre ses jambes. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, mais j'ignore encore ce que tout cela veut dire. Quelle est la nature de mes sentiments envers le Nara ? J'aimerai lui donner une réponse maintenant, mais je me sens perdu. Je devrai peut-être dire que je l'aime aussi, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

-Shikamaru, je…

-Je sais que, pour le moment, tu ne ressens pas les mêmes sentiments que moi.

-Mais…

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite. Je saurais être patient. Mais s'il-te-plaît Naruto, laisse-moi être avec toi !

Peut-être que je ne l'aime pas. Peut-être que ce n'est que de l'amitié. Peut-être que mon cœur est trop meurtri pour éprouver de l'amour à nouveau. Peu importe tout cela. Shikamaru m'offre la chance de ne plus être seul, d'avoir quelqu'un qui pourra m'accueillir le soir, qui me dira qu'il m'aime, qui me prendra dans ses bras. J'ai besoin de surmonter ce qui m'est arriver. J'ai besoin d'oublier, même un cours instant, que deux personnes que j'aimais plus que tout au monde ont disparut de ma vie pour toujours.

Alors, si en retour, je dois juste le laisser être à mes côtés, le laisser prendre soin de moi, je n'hésite pas une seconde !

-Reste avec moi Shikamaru… S'il-te-plaît…


	2. Let me love you

_-Es-tu sûr de ce que tu me demandes ?_

_Je hoche la tête. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas facile de la convaincre, mais je suis persuadé que cette solution est la bonne. Il ne faut pas attendre plus, ça ne servirait à rien. Elle tapait sur son bureau du bout des doigts dans un tic nerveux, la tête appuyée sur son autre main. Elle hésite, mais je suis confiant, elle finira par accepter._

_-Shikamaru, soupire-t-elle. Naruto devrait peut-être rester sous ma surveillance encore un peu…_

_-Je saurais m'occuper de lui._

_-Si je dois t'envoyer en mission…_

_-Il restera chez moi._

_-Est-il prêt à affronter le monde extérieur maintenant ?_

_Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. C'est le point pour lequel je suis le moins sûr, et j'avoue avoir espérer qu'elle ne me pose pas la question. Elle remarqua mon trouble et elle secoua négativement la tête. La réponse est clair : je n'ai pas le droit d'emmener Naruto avec moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais elle me coupe d'un signe de la main._

_-Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre Naruto…_

_-Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?!_

_-Ce n'est pas la question, tu le sais ! Rien ne me dit que laisser Naruto emménager avec toi est la bonne…_

_-Tsunade-sama !_

_Sakura entra dans le bureau, énervée. Cependant, lorsqu'elle me remarqua, son regard se fit plus doux. Elle me salua prestement et se précipita vers le bureau de la Godaime. Nous sûmes immédiatement que notre petit blond avait un rapport avec l'attitude de la rose. Sakura ne se comportait ainsi que lorsqu'il était concerné._

_-Tsunade-sama, vous devez faire quelque chose !_

_-Je suis justement en train d'en discuter avec…_

_-Non ! Je veux dire, faire quelque chose « maintenant » ! Naruto à encore péter les plombs !_

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a cette fois ?!_

_Ni une, ni deux, les deux femmes et moi nous dirigeâmes vers l'hôpital. Lorsque nous entrâmes, nous pûmes constater que le blond avait mis une sacrée pagaille. Les infirmières courraient partout, rassurant les patients sur ce qui se passe. Plusieurs ninjas et médecins maintenaient Naruto au sol, ce dernier se débattant._

_-Laisse-moi sortir, hurlait-il._

_-Naruto, ça suffit maintenant !_

_-Je veux voir Baa-chan ! Laissez-moi la voir !_

_La situation était plus pathétique que tragique. J'attrape une infirmière au passage, lui ordonnant de nous expliquer brièvement et clairement ce qu'il lui arrive. Elle bredouilla qu'elle ne savait pas tout, mais elle tenta de nous éclairer du mieux qu'elle put._

_-Monsieur Naruto a fixé la pendule depuis qu'il est réveillé. Lorsqu'elle a affiché dix heures, il s'est levé et a demandé à vous voir Hokage-sama._

_-Mais pourquoi ? Il n'a jamais fait une telle chose avant._

_-Il a dit qu'il devait voir quelqu'un, mais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à cette personne._

_Est-il si con ?! Je grogne et m'approche du tas de personnes qui s'est formé dans le couloir. Tsunade et Sakura me regardent, se demandant certainement ce que je peux bien fabriquer. J'ordonne aux ninjas et aux médecins de s'écarter. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, Naruto s'arrêta et vient se blottir contre mon torse en pleurant._

_-Baka, marmonnais-je. Tu n'es pas obligé de te mettre dans un tel état._

_-Mais… J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !_

_-Shikamaru, intervient Sakura, tu nous explique._

_La semaine passée, je suis partie en mission. J'avais alors promis à Naruto de venir le voir à neuf heure et demi le jour de mon retour. Seulement, je suis passé voir Tsunade avant pour lui demander de faire sortir Naruto de l'hôpital afin qu'il vienne vivre chez moi. Comme je ne venais pas, Naruto a cru qu'il m'était arrivé malheur et à souhaiter partir._

_-T'es vraiment un Baka, s'exclame Sakura._

_-Moi ou lui, demandais-je._

_-En fait, vous êtes des Baka tous les deux !_

_Je ris et me tourne vers Tsunade. Elle donnait des ordres aux ninjas et aux médecins, leur remerciant d'avoir empêché Naruto de sortir. Puis elle soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Elle semblait avoir vieillit d'un coup, la pauvre._

_-Hokage-sama, commençais-je._

_-La ferme Shikamaru._

_-Mais…_

_-Emmène-le chez toi, je te le confie. Mais si jamais il lui arrive un truc…_

_-Vous briserez tous les os d'un coup de poing bien placé. Je sais…_

_Malgré tout, je ne pu empêcher un sourire de prendre place sur mes lèvres. Naruto allait venir vivre avec moi. Dans un sens, nous serons un petit couple… Je rougis, rien que d'y penser. J'espère réussir à sauver mon petit blond, et peut-être le faire tomber amoureux de moi…_

* * *

Je lève la tête, la tourne de tous les côtés, observant le domaine dans lequel je vais habiter quelques temps. Shikamaru m'a expliqué la chose comme a un enfant. Je vais vivre avec lui, le temps que je la situation s'arrange. Il veut m'aider à faire mon deuil, à oublier ce qui s'est passé et à me pardonner la mort de Sasuke et Kurama. Je ne crois pas cela possible, mais je lui ai promis d'essayer.

-Tu verras, tu seras bien ici, me rassure le Nara.

Je hoche la tête et entre dans la petite maison, lui sur les talons. Il portait le peu d'affaires que j'avais, ayant insister pour le faire. Il peut être serviable quand il vaut, dommage que ce ne soit pas très souvent. Il me guida jusqu'à une grande pièce qu'il désigna comme ma nouvelle chambre. Il y avait un lit confortable, une armoire, un bureau et une petite table de chevet. Il m'expliqua que la porte ne pouvait être fermée à clé, mais qu'il n'entrera jamais sans autorisation ici.

-Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je dors dans la chambre en face.

-D'accord.

-Je vais te faire visiter. On discutera des règles après.

Je hoche la tête et il me prit la main. Sa maison était normale, ayant tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre une vie simple et calme. Elle correspond parfaitement à l'idéologie de Shikamaru… La dernière pièce qu'il me montra fut le salon, et il m'invita à m'assoir sur le canapé. Je m'exécutais, tandis qu'il partait vers la cuisine. Je regardais partout autour de moi en l'attendant. Il y a peu d'effet personnels, hormis quelques photos de famille, ou de l'équipe 10.

Shikamaru à emménager seul depuis la fin de la guerre, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ça ne fait donc que quelques mois. Il a perdu Asuma, son sensei, lors d'un affrontement contre Hidan de l'Akatsuki. Il a aussi perdu son père pendant la guerre. Il a vécu des moments difficiles, j'ai honte de l'embêter autant avec mes problèmes. Je me rapproche des photos et attrapa de celle de l'équipe 10. Il semble à part, c'est le seul qui ne sourit pas. D'ailleurs, il ne sourit sur aucune photo.

-Elle remonte à longtemps cette photo, rit Shikamaru.

Je sursaute, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Je repose immédiatement le cadre, les joues rouges. Il ricane, me tendant un verre d'eau. Je m'en saisis, en but une petite gorgée, puis le reposait. Je n'avais pas très soif. Il s'assit en face de moi, les mains croisées, les bras sur les genoux, le dos vouté, penché dans ma direction. Je me tenais bien droit, attendant qu'il expose ses fameuses règles. Il me fit un sourire rassurant.

-Détend-toi un peu Naruto.

-Gomen…

-Ne t'excuse pas. Tu es ici pour faire ton deuil tout en te réhabituant à vivre normalement. Je serai là pour t'aider un maximum.

Vivre normalement… Ça n'a pas l'air compliqué. Après tout, je suis habitué à vivre seul. Je sais m'occuper de moi-même. Mais bizarrement, ça me paraissait insurmontable. Depuis des années, je n'ai vécu que pour Sasuke, m'entraînant sans relâche, enchaînant les missions. Je rentrais à peine chez moi, je ne vivais pas. Maintenant que ma carrière de ninja est mise sur pause, comment vivre ? Vais-je réussir…

-Je ne pourrais pas toujours être là Naruto.

-Hn ?

-Je vais parfois partir en mission. Je suis également devenu le chef du clan Nara. J'ai des responsabilités.

Je baisse la tête. Je pouvais parfaitement le comprendre, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Je ne passe qu'après le clan. Je suis un Uzumaki, je ne suis pas un Nara. Il doit s'occuper des siens en priorité, pas question de faire mon capricieux. Je ne peux me l'accaparer pour moi seul. Résigné, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, lui souriant timidement. Il ne sembla pas convaincu.

-Tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter, continua-t-il. Je serai quand même là lorsque tu auras besoin de moi.

-J'apprendrai à me débrouiller seul Shikamaru.

-Ta fusion avec Kyuubi s'est terminée récemment. Tu n'es pas encore habitué.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien.

Le Nara hocha la tête, mais il restait tout de sur ses gardes, ça se voyait dans sa posture un peu crispée. Je pris mon verre, le buvant d'une traite. Je lui offris ensuite un magnifique sourire, qui je l'espère, saura cette fois le convaincre. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, il en fait déjà trop pour moi. Pourtant, il doit trouver tout cela galère. Il soupira mais un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Bon, passons aux règles de la maison.

-Aye !

-Premièrement, tu es ici chez toi, tu peux donc faire ce que tu veux. Mais s'il-te-plaît, fait attention de ne rien casser.

-Promis.

-Deuxièmement, ne force pas trop. Tu peux t'entraîner à maitriser tes nouvelles facultés, mais pas de réel entraînement de ninjas.

Je fis la moue, mais hoche la tête. A quoi vais-je occuper mes journées si je ne peux pas m'entrainer ? Il faudra que je me trouve une autre occupation. Que sommes-nous censé faire lorsque l'on veut faire son deuil ? Puis d'abord, pourquoi je ne peux pas m'entrainer ?! Ont-ils peur que je détruise la moitié du village par inadvertance ? C'est vrai que se serait gênant si ça arrivait…

-Troisièmement, si jamais ça ne va pas, tu n'hésites surtout pas à venir me voir.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est déjà pas mal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout compris !

Je me levais, prétextant vouloir m'installer dans ma chambre. Il ne répondit rien, me suivant des yeux tandis que je m'éloignais. Une fois dans mon sanctuaire (je pourrais m'amuser à l'appeler ma tanière, comme pour les renards, se serait rigolo) je ferme la porte et m'installe en tailleur sur mon lit. Parler avec Shikamaru devenait de plus en plus difficile, je ne peux le nier. Depuis sa déclaration à l'hôpital, l'autre jour, je suis gêné en sa présence. L'a-t-il remarqué ?

J'ai envie qu'il soit avec moi, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me réconforte. Mais en même temps, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à lui rendre son amour. J'ai peur de le décevoir, de le rendre malheureux, de le priver de son bonheur. Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser aller à des pensées négatives ! J'ai des affaires à déballer moi.

-C'est parti ! Au boulot !

Je cru entendre un rire, mais un rapide coup d'œil me confirma que j'étais seul dans ma chambre. En revanche, la fenêtre est ouverte. Le vent a sifflé et j'ai pris ça pour un ricanement. Je la referme prestement, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Bon sang, mais je n'ai pas besoin de me mettre dans un tel état ! Il faut que je me calme… Soudain, j'aperçut une ombre dans le jardin. Je colle mon nez contre la vitre. On dirait une silhouette, y aurait-il quelqu'un ? Mais c'est…

-Sasuke…

Je me précipite au rez-de-chaussée, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Shikamaru était devant la porte, mais il se retourna en m'entendant arriver, me laissant apercevoir le ninja que j'ai entrevu dans le jardin. Je me suis sentit bien bête lorsque je pu constater que ce n'était que Choji. D'ailleurs, comment ai-je pu le confondre avec Sasuke ?! L'Akimichi me sourit gentiment, me saluant d'un geste de la main. Shikamaru s'approcha de moi, inquiet, posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto ?

-Euh, je… Non, enfin… C'est juste que… Je voulais saluer Choji, je… Je l'ai vu par la fenêtre…

-Désolé Naruto, intervient ce dernier. Je vais t'emprunter ton prince charmant un moment !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme salade, grogna le Nara.

Je ris et souhaite une bonne journée à Shikamaru. Le brun marmonna dans sa barbe, mais je ne compris pas un traitre de mot de ce qu'il a dit. Il se pencha ensuite vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, me cachant maladroitement de mes mains, bégayant des mots qui ne veulent rien dire. Il rit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Je rentrerai tôt.

-Hn, je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de promesse, grognais-je.

Malgré tout, je suis resté devant la porte, ne retournant dans ma chambre qu'une fois sa silhouette hors de vue. J'entreprit de ranger mes affaires. Je vais rester ici un moment je pense, autant que je m'installe correctement ! Plongeant mes mains dans ma valise, mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de froid et métallique. Je le sors délicatement et me fige en découvrant le bandeau frontal de Sasuke.

-Mais… Il… Je l'avais caché…

Qui a fait mon sac ? Sakura peut-être… Ou Shikamaru… Ou alors quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas. Peu importe, je n'en avais parler à personne ! Je l'avais bien caché, aucun de mes amis n'était au courant que je l'avais gardé. Enfin si, il y a bien une personne… C'est Kakashi qui m'a trouvé et qui m'a ramené. Mais comment l'a-t-il trouvé ? Et surtout, pourquoi me l'avoir mis dans mes affaires ? Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, je suis plutôt content de le savoir avec moi.

-Je dois lui trouver une autre cachette !

Je termine de ranger mes affaires, puis je me dirige vers mon lit. D'un coup de Kunai, j'éventre mon matelas et glisse le bandeau frontal dedans. Habilement, je répare la zone trouée à l'aide d'un fil et d'une aiguille. N'étant pas très doué, je me suis piqué le doigt mais je guérissais vite, ce n'était pas un problème pour moi. Une fois mon travail terminé, je pris une douche pour me détendre. Je me rendis ensuite dans la cuisine.

-Bon, il est temps de préparer le dîner. Shikamaru sera content, ce sera pour le remercier !

* * *

_Un long bâillement m'échappa. Je ne comptais de toute façon pas cacher ma fatigue. Choji pouffa tandis qu'Ino soupirait. Cependant, ils ne firent pas de remarque, trop habitués à mon caractère. Nous arrivâmes au quartier Nara et nous nous stoppâmes. Nos routes se séparent ici, je dois rentrer retrouver mon blond. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtises pendant mon absence…_

_-Shikamaru, m'interpelle Ino._

_-Hn ?_

_-Tu es sûr que vivre avec Naruto est une bonne idée ?_

_-Bien sûr, il se sentira mieux avec moi qu'à l'hôpital. Pourquoi ?_

_Elle et Choji échangèrent un regard, évitant tout deux de croiser le mien. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive encore ? Galère… Je les incite à développer le fond de leur pensée, ce que la seule fille de notre groupe se décida enfin à faire._

_-Je pense que tu devrais laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de Naruto…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu l'aimes Shikamaru. Mais lui…_

_Elle n'avait pas tort : Naruto n'était pas amoureux de moi. Il faisait des efforts pour supporter ma présence, ça se voyait. Quant à moi, j'avais tendance à me comporter avec lui comme si nous étions en couple. J'aimerai juste tellement que ce soit le cas… Cependant, même s'il ne pourra jamais répondre à mes sentiments, je ne vais pas l'abandonner ! Je préfère être celui qui prendra soin de lui jusqu'à son rétablissement, même si je dois souffrir de mon amour à sens unique pour cela._

_-Qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

_-Shikamaru, tu vas te faire du mal, c'est tout._

_-Peu importe, je le fais pour lui._

_-Naruto n'aimerait pas être responsable de ta douleur, intervient Choji._

_-Il n'en saura rien. Bonne nuit les amis et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi._

_Je tourne les talons mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Je comprends qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, mais je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me dise quoi faire. Je sais ce que je dois faire, et je le ferais. Si, une fois rétablie, Naruto n'est pas amoureux de moi, alors tant pis, je le laisserai partir. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que ce sera difficile, peut-être même insurmontable, mais je n'ai pas envie de le forcer, et je n'en serai sûrement pas capable. Sa nouvelle puissance me réduirait en cendre…_

_-Je suis rentré, marmonnais-je en ouvrant la porte._

_Je sursautais en le voyant juste devant moi. Il arborait un sourire malicieux, les joues légèrement rouges et les yeux brillants. Les mains croisées dans le dos, il se dandinait sur place comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Il ressemblait à une collégienne qui allait se déclarer pour la première fois au garçon de ses rêves. Je m'abstiens de faire ma comparaison à voix haute évidemment._

_-Bienvenu à la maison, dit-il en riant._

_-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'un tel accueil._

_-Moi non plus… Mais ça fait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un va rentrer à la maison._

_Avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que se soit, il m'attrapa la main, me guidant jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il me fit assoir à table, et je pus constater que le couvert était déjà mis. Il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine un instant, m'ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Amusé, je lui obéis, restant assit sur ma chaise en imaginant ce que le blond avait pu faire._

_-Voilà le dîner !_

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-J'ai essayé un truc, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon…_

_Il déposa un plat devant moi. Ça ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose, mais je ne dis rien. Naruto s'assit en face de moi, nous servant tous les deux et attendant que je goûte le premier. Je lui fis un petit sourire, puis avaler une bouchée de sa cuisine. Même si d'apparence, c'était horrible, je dois reconnaître que le goût n'était pas trop mal._

_-C'est bon, déclarais-je._

_Satisfait, il mangea à son tour, riant de bonheur, bien que je ne sache pas pour quelle raison il est heureux. Nous terminâmes de manger et il m'ordonna de prendre une douche, tandis qu'il retournait dans la cuisine. Au lieu d'obéir, je l'ai suivi discrètement, l'observant. Il faisait la vaisselle, marmonnant qu'il devait continuer ainsi, que c'était ce que je voulais. Je me posais quelques questions, n'étant pas au courant que je désirais quelque chose en particulier…_

_-Shikamaru, si tu crois que je n'ai pas senti ton odeur…_

_-Oups…_

_Je m'éclipse en riant. Dans mon dos, j'entendis le blond pestait. Tu sais Naruto, je ne suis pas un abruti. J'ai très bien remarqué que mes rideaux de cuisine n'étaient pas les mêmes que ce matin…_

* * *

-Aller Naruto, tu peux le faire !

Décidé, je rajuste mon chapeau sur ma tête, ainsi que mes lunettes de soleil. Mes yeux sont devenus plus sensibles à la lumière, a cause de la récente fusion. Je dois donc les protéger un maximum, ordre de Shikamaru. Une vraie mère poule quand il veut… Enfin, je les cache aussi car j'ai un peu honte de leur nouvelle couleur. J'ouvris la porte de la maison, faisant mon premier pas seul dehors depuis des mois. Je me sentais prêt à affronter le regard des autres maintenant.

-Je ne suis pas une chochotte !

-Pour affirmer ça, tu devrais peut-être sortir du domaine…

Je tourne la tête vers Shikamaru, lui tirant la langue. Le brun est adossé à l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, me fixant d'un air mi blasé, mi amusé. C'est facile pour lui, il n'est pas facilement repérable de loin ! Moi je suis blond ! Un blond au milieu des bruns, ça se remarque ! Quoique, avec sa coupe d'ananas et son pas traînant, il doit sortir du lot… Levant le menton, je sors d'une démarche assurée, m'engageant dans la rue.

Pourquoi ai-je décidé de faire ça déjà ?

Les rues de Konoha étaient pleines de monde. Je n'avais pas fait deux pas que déjà, je fus bousculé, au point d'être complètement perdu. Je rabats un peu plus mon chapeau sur ma tête, priant pour que personne ne me reconnaisse. J'ai peut-être tenté de sortir, mais faire la conversation à quelqu'un, non merci ! Je me fraye un chemin parmi la foule, comptant dans ma tête pour ralentir les battements de mon cœur.

-Usuratonkachi.

Je sursaute et me retourne. Sasuke… Il était là, devant moi, me fixant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! Un homme me bouscule si fort que je tombais au sol. Mes lunettes étaient tombées et le soleil me brûla les yeux un instant. Lorsque je tournais la tête, Sasuke avait disparu. Etais-ce un mirage ? Le fruit de mon imagination ? Ou alors il était là et il serait parti ? Non, c'est impossible… Il est mort, je le sais mieux que personne.

-Naruto ?

Je relève la tête, surprit. Iruka-sensei se tient debout devant moi, étonné. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps… Mes lunettes ! Merde ! Je les cherche des yeux et lorsque je les trouve, je m'empresse de les remettre en place. J'espère qu'Iruka n'a pas eu le temps de voir le changement de couleur. Je me remis debout d'un bond et tourne les talons.

-Naruto, attends !

Je me cognai alors contre un torse musclé. Deux bras m'entourèrent tandis que je fermais les yeux. Je sentis que mon corps se déplace, en même temps que celui de l'homme qui me maintient contre lui. Le bruit de la foule me parut soudain bien lointain. Une voix rauque se fit entendre, voix que je reconnus assez facilement.

-Tout va bien maintenant Naruto.

-Ka… Kakashi sensei…

J'ouvre les yeux de nouveau, relevant la tête. L'homme aux cheveux gris était bien là, accompagné d'Iruka qui semblait très inquiet. Kakashi me relâcha, permettant ainsi à Iruka de me serrer contre lui avec force. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tandis qu'il ne cessait de répéter mon prénom en gémissant. Je me laissais faire, lui caressant juste le dos pour le rassurer. Enfin, il s'écarta de moi, me regardant sous toutes les coutures.

-Tu n'as pas tellement changé physiquement…

-Un peu quand même Iruka, murmura Kakashi.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et je pris conscience que mon chapeau a disparu lui aussi. Les reflets roux de mes cheveux devaient être bien voyant désormais. Lentement, Iruka tendit la main vers mes lunettes, mais je me reculais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes yeux ! Je voulais qu'il se souvienne de mes yeux bleus comme l'océan, et non de mes nouvelles pupilles. La main de mon sensei se posa sur ma joue.

-On ne veut pas te forcer Naruto, murmure-t-il.

-Qu'importe comment sont tes yeux, renchérit Iruka. Nous nous y habituerons.

J'hésite. J'ai peur. Peur d'être rejeter. Peur qu'on ne m'aime plus. Peur qu'on me déteste, qu'on déteste mes yeux. Kakashi approcha sa main, je sursaute, il reste immobile. Puis il recommence lentement, gagnant quelques centimètres de temps en temps. Finalement, il toucha mes lunettes du bout des doigts, et je ne fis rien pour empêcher la suite. Il les retira et leurs souffles se coupèrent.

-Tes yeux sont… magnifiques, murmure Iruka.

Je sursaute, surprit. Il les trouve beaux, vraiment ? Je les pensais si affreux. Le brun me serra fort contre lui une nouvelle fois. Il chuchotait. Il me disait que mes yeux étaient plein de tristesse. Il me disait que le rouge ne représente pas le sang, comme pour Kyuubi, mais l'amour. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues, mais pas de douleur. J'étais heureux.

-Merci Iruka sensei…

-Tu nous a manqué Naruto, sourit Kakashi.

-Nous ne te rejetterons jamais, promet le brun.

Je hoche la tête, me blottissant plus contre lui. Je peux enfin me détendre, ils ne me haïssent pas. Je n'ai plus de raison d'avoir peur. J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés là, mais ça m'a paru être des heures. Nous étions si bien, nous ne voulions pas bouger. Mais il me fallut bientôt rentrer et les deux adultes m'accompagnèrent. A ce moment, je ne savais pas encore ce qui m'attendait…

* * *

_-Vous voulez faire quoi, m'exclamais-je, irrité._

_-Une fête, répète Sakura en me bousculant._

_Elle entra dans la maison, suivit par toute la bande, qui me lança des regards désolés. Et mon cul, c'est du flan ?! Ne faites pas comme si vous regrettiez d'avoir eu cette idée ! Je ne sais pas quand Naruto va rentrer, j'ai donc un temps indéterminé pour tous les mettre dehors. Galère… Je leur coupe la route, tandis qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans mon salon._

_-Hors de question que vous fassiez une fête chez moi, protestais-je._

_-Pourquoi, insiste Kiba._

_-A votre avis, troupeau de nouilles ! Vous allez tous casser, je vous connais ! En plus, Naruto n'est pas prêt…_

_-Naruto se sentira mieux si nous lui témoignons notre soutien, explique Sai._

_Ils hochèrent tous la tête, d'un commun accord. C'est vrai que cet argument tient la route, mais je reste persuader que c'est une mauvaise idée ! Une très mauvaise idée même ! Ino prit mes mains entre les siennes, les yeux brillants et un sourire plein de sous-entendu aux lèvres._

_-Si jamais il se sent mal, tu pourras t'occuper de lui…_

_-Mais…_

_-Ce n'est qu'une fête pour lui remonter le moral, intervient Lee._

_-S'il-te-plaît, supplièrent-ils en cœur._

_Malheureusement, je ne pu refuser et ils commencèrent à préparer ce qu'il fallait pour leur petite soirée. Je m'en fiche, si jamais l'un d'eux casse un truc, il va le racheter ! Une heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, effrayé à l'idée que ce soit Naruto. Hinata m'apprit que Kakashi et Iruka devait l'occuper, le temps que tout soit prêt. Je partis donc ouvrir la porte, m'interrogeant sur l'identité de la personne qui vient s'incruster chez moi. Ou plutôt de ces personnes…_

_-Gaara, Temari, Kankuro ?!_

_-Bonjour, me salut le roux. _

_-Nous ne sommes pas en retard pour aider, demanda la blonde en riant._

_-On amène la bouffe, ricane Kankuro._

_Je m'écartais pour les laisser entrer, les aidant à emporter les sacs de nourritures à la cuisine. Alors que les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent vers le salon pour dire bonjour, Temari resta avec moi pour m'aider à ranger. Enfin, elle me regardait faire tout en se parlant de tout et de rien. Je l'écoutais, que d'une oreille distraite, mais je l'écoutais quand même._

_-J'enchaine les missions en ce moment. Je suis fatiguée ! Gaara aussi d'ailleurs. C'est fou ce que c'est prenant d'être Kazekage ! Konoha a changé depuis la dernière fois ou c'est moi ? Alors comme ça t'est gay ? Je…_

_-Hein ?!_

_Je me suis redressé si rapidement que l'arrière de mon crâne tapa dans un tiroir que je n'avais pas fermé. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappa, alors que je plaquais mes deux mains sur la zone douloureuse. Bordel, que ça fait mal ! Temari ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, probablement inconsciente du fait que cet acte malheureux est entièrement de sa responsabilité !_

_-Arrête de rire femme galère et répète ce que tu as dit !_

_-J'enchaine les…_

_-Non ! En dernier ! Tu as dit que j'étais gay !_

_Elle hocha la tête, les joues rouges. Je ne suis pas gêné qu'elle soit au courant (de toute façon il aurait bien fallu qu'elle le sache un jour). Le problème, c'est que je ne lui ai rien dit, ni laisser supposer. Comment peut-elle affirmer ça alors ?!_

_-Comment le sais-tu, demandais-je._

_-Donc c'est vrai._

_-Répond !_

_-Ino l'a dit à Sakura, qui me l'a dit quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, avant de venir ici._

_Le problème majeur des filles : elles gardent très bien les secrets, mais elles le font à plusieurs. Un profond soupire m'échappent au moment où je comprends avec ennui qu'une discussion inévitable et franchement gênante va avoir lieu avec la blonde à quatre couettes. Je ferme ce maudit tiroir et m'assit, l'invitant à en faire de même._

_-Qu'a dit Ino exactement, demandais-je._

_-Que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Naruto. Trop pour qu'il n'y est pas une raison derrière._

_-Une amitié à l'excès…_

_-Elle t'a vu l'embrasser l'autre fois, lorsqu'il dormait._

_-Très à l'excès._

_-Ne nous prends pas pour des prunes._

_Je ris malgré moi. En me levant ce matin, je ne me suis pas douté un seul instant que je pourrais être là, en train de discuter de mon orientation sexuelle avec Temari No Subaku. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule, me sourit tendrement._

_-Tu lui a dit, m'interroge-t-elle._

_-Il le sait._

_-Et ?_

_-Ces sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, mais je crois qu'il veut essayer quelque chose…_

_-Complexe. C'est bien les hommes…_

_-Hé ! Les femmes sont encore plus galères._

_-Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois gay en fait !_

_Nous explosâmes de rire. C'est bien, ça fait s'échapper un peu la pression. Soudain, je remarque une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Temari, même si elle riait toujours. Je fronce les sourcils, conscient que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle ne serait pas…_

_-Dit-moi Temari…_

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Naruto ?_

_Elle soutient mon regard un instant, puis fit un sourire triste. Elle prit plusieurs boissons et se dirigea vers le salon. Je cru un instant avoir vu juste, et j'éprouvai de la peine pour elle. Mais la vérité était finalement plus triste que je ne le pensais…_

_-Ce n'est pas de Naruto, dont je suis amoureuse, lâche-t-elle._

_Il me fallut quelques secondes de réflexion avant de comprendre. Je baisse alors la tête._

_-Je suis désolé…_

_-Ce n'est rien. Soyez heureux, c'est tout. Moi, ça me va._

_Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant, puis déclara en ricanant._

_-Disons que je pourrais te pardonner si tu m'invite au mariage._

_-Qui te parle de mariage ?!_

_Malgré moi, j'ai rougi. Elle partit en se moquant, et j'entendis clairement Kankuro l'interrogeait sur son « rire de sorcière » pour reprendre ses mots. Ils commencèrent à s'engueuler, comme si le mal aise de notre discussion avait disparut de la tête de la blonde. J'aimerais que ses sentiments pour moi disparaissent aussi vite de son cœur…_

* * *

-Étais-je vraiment obligé de vous accompagner, grognais-je.

-Bah, j'avais besoin de ton avis, s'exclame Kakashi. C'est important…

-Pour acheter des sexe toys ! Je pouvais m'en passer…

-Iruka ne m'aide jamais à choisir !

Cause de cela : le brun est rouge comme une pivoine depuis que nous sommes entrés dans le magasin. Nous sommes à deux pas de chez moi et il est pire qu'une tomate encore ! Enfin, je suis bien content d'être rentré ! Cependant, je constate avec déception que Shikamaru n'est pas là, toutes les lumières de la maison étant éteintes. Kakashi me donna une grande tape dans le dos.

-On va rester avec toi en attendant que Dom Juan revienne !

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

-Bah quoi ?

-Dom Juan, c'est un sale type. Ce n'est pas le cas de Shikamaru.

J'ouvre la porte et pénètre à l'intérieur. Trop occupé par ma discussion avec l'homme aux cheveux blancs, je ne fis pas attention à ce qui aurait dû normalement m'interpeler : je n'ai pas utilisé de clé. Iruka et Kakashi entrèrent derrière moi, le brun ayant reprit un visage aux couleurs normales. J'arrive dans le salon et un bruit étouffé me parvient.

-Qu'est-ce que, bredouillais-je en allumant la lumière.

-Surprise !

Je sursaute alors que tous mes amis sortirent de leur cachette. Même Gaara, Temari et Kankuro étaient présents. Ils se précipitèrent vers moi, me prenant dans leurs bras chacun à leur tour sans même me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe. Shikamaru se plaça derrière moi, me rassurant par sa présence. Je n'étais pas seul, voilà ce que tout son corps semblait vouloir me dire.

-Naruto, tu nous as tellement manqué, s'exclame Lee.

-On voulait venir te voir, mais Tsunade nous l'a interdit à cause du choc émotionnel que tu as subi, explique Tenten.

-Mais on a harcelé Shika pour avoir de tes nouvelles, ricane Sai.

Je les observe tour à tour. Ils se comportent si naturellement avec moi, alors que je ne les ai pas vu depuis la guerre… Ils ne sont pas gênés ni dégoutés. Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Ino… Ils ne m'en veulent pas pour la mort de Sasuke, c'est pourtant ma faute. La rose s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Tes yeux ont changés, remarque-t-elle.

-J'aimais bien le bleu de tes yeux, c'est dommage, soupire Choji.

Toutes les filles lui donnèrent un coup de coude, si bien qu'il se plia en deux de douleur. Elles lui reprochèrent ensuite cette remarque blessante. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant cette scène, qui m'est si souvent arrivé par le passé. C'est vrai que, moi-même, je manque parfois de tact… Le brun s'excusa pour son commentaire, tandis qu'Hinata s'empressa de donner son avis.

-Je trouve qu'ils sont beaux comme ça aussi Naruto-kun !

-Merci Hinata.

-Profitons de la fête en ton honneur, propose Gaara.

Shino lança la musique et je me fis traîner sur la piste de danse par Sakura et Ino. Temari entraîna Shikamaru, le brun protestant pourtant fortement. Je souris joyeusement, me laissant aller pour une fois. Boire avec Kakashi, rire avec Kiba, danser avec les filles, manger avec Choji, parler avec Gaara, me disputer avec Kankuro, défier Lee… Tout cela m'a beaucoup manqué. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de m'amuser depuis que Sasuke à déserter le village. Mais ça fait du bien, de temps en temps, de se poser, de ne penser à rien. C'est comme ça qu'à minuit, je me suis retrouvé sur le canapé, un verre de saké à la main, regardant Sai draguer Ino maladroitement. Enfin, j'imagine que sa marche, puisqu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Ça donne envie d'être en couple, marmonnais-je.

Je termine mon verre et tourne la tête. Sasuke est là, à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant. Il fixe le sol, jouant avec une chaîne en argent accrochée autour de son cou. Il ne porte qu'une chemise blanche et un jean noir, mais ça lui va bien. Il semble pensif, sa tête appuyée sur sa main. Je ricane, posant mon verre sur la table la plus proche.

-Encore une hallucination…

L'Uchiwa tourna la tête vers moi, me détaillant de ses yeux sombres dans lesquels je pourrais me plonger pendant des heures. Il se redressa, ne prononçant pas un mot. C'est normal, il ne peut pas. Il ne dirait que ce que j'imagine qu'il dirait en ces circonstances. Mais je ne sais pas ce que Sasuke aurait dit. Je ne le connais pas assez, sinon nous n'en serions pas là…

-Tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête, gamin.

-Maintenant c'est Kurama que j'entends…

Je dois être complètement péter, je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Je regarde mon verre et, après une hésitation, je le remplis à nouveau. Peut-être partiront ils si je bois un peu plus. Je trempe mes lèvres dans le liquide, renonce, puis finalement avale une gorgée. Arrête de me fixer ainsi Sasuke. Je sais bien que je suis pitoyable. Je ne veux pas voir ton regard déçu. Tu n'es qu'un fantôme, une représentation imposée par mon esprit. Tu n'as rien à faire là.

-Tu dois te ressaisir Usuratonkachi.

-Fallait pas mourir si tu ne voulais pas me voir comme ça.

-Naruto…

-Disparait putain ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Je ne pense pas qu'il m'est entendu. La musique doit être trop forte. Un goût amer me remonte dans la gorge. Je me lève d'un bond, fonçant dans la salle-de-bain. Je me penche au-dessus des toilettes, vomissant tout ce que j'ai bu. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je n'aurais pas dû abuser autant de l'alcool. Je secoue la tête, agrippant la cuvette à deux mains pour ne pas tomber. Je sens un regard sur moi.

-Sasuke, je t'ai dit de me laisser !

-Ce n'est pas Sasuke…

Je me retourne trop rapidement, me retrouvant prit de vertige. Deux bras me rattrapèrent avant que je ne m'étale sur le carrelage. Je reconnus non sans mal Shikamaru, qui me porta jusqu'à ma chambre. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et me regarda, attendant. Je hoche la tête et il entra afin de me déposer dans mon lit. D'un coup, je me sentis submergé par la fatigue.

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer Naruto.

-Les autres…

-Je vais leur expliquer. Dors maintenant.

Sa main caressa doucement mes cheveux, tandis que mes paupières se fermaient. J'eux juste le temps d'apercevoir Sasuke dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, tenant dans ses bras un petit renard à neuf queues. Tous deux me fixaient avec tristesse. Mon cœur se serra et je plongeais ensuite dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que j'ai bien fait d'emmener Naruto dans la forêt pour ses entraînements spéciaux. Faut dire que les premières séances étaient les plus difficiles, le blond se contentant essentiellement de découvrir sa nouvelle force. Il a détruit quelques arbres d'un seul coup de poing. On ne peut décidément pas l'envoyer en mission comme ça, il tuerait ses camarades simplement en les saluant d'une pichenette sur l'épaule ! Mais voilà une semaine qu'il s'entraîne et il fait déjà quelques progrès._

_-La force de Kyuubi était plus puissante que je ne le pensais, reconnus-je._

_Assit en tailleur au centre de la clairière, Naruto fixait l'horizon, testant ses sens plus développés. Bien que ma remarque ne fût qu'un murmure, il tourna la tête vers moi, m'ayant parfaitement entendu. Il me sourit tristement et reprit sa position initiale. En soupirant, je me rapprochais de lui jusqu'à m'accroupir à ses côtés, mon genou frôlant son bras._

_-Alors, demandais-je._

_-J'entends et je vois plus loin, mais ce n'est pas un changement trop conséquent. Un Hyuuga verra sur une plus grande distance que moi._

_-Pour les autres sens ?_

_-L'odorat c'est pareil. Cependant, le toucher et le goût n'ont pas changés._

_Je hoche la tête, notant tout cela dans un carnet. Tsunade m'a demandé un bilan médicale détaillé de Naruto, ainsi qu'un rapport de ses progrès et de ses découvertes concernant la récente fusion. Faut dire que ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant… Naruto se remit debout et prit un Kunai. Je compris qu'il voulait passer au test suivant et je sortis un chronomètre._

_-Vas-y, ordonnais-je._

_Il s'entailla la peau et je lançais le compteur. Sa vitesse de récupération était impressionnante, bien plus élevée qu'avant la fusion. Cependant, elle n'a pas changé depuis le début de la semaine. Je note les résultats, satisfait._

_-Bien, on va pouvoir faire un nouveau test._

_-Un nouveau ?_

_-Je ne voulais pas tenter, mais tu as bien travaillé cette semaine._

_Il fit la moue, me reprochant de lui parler comme à un enfant. Je ricane puis lui explique ce qu'il doit faire. Il accepta et joignit les mains, fermant les yeux. Une forte quantité de chakra sortit de son corps, qui fut entouré d'un manteau rouge, visible à l'œil nu. Le souffle de cette libération de chakra me propulsa au sol. Je gémis de douleur et Naruto s'arrêta immédiatement._

_-Shikamaru !_

_-Ce n'est rien, j'aurais dû me reculer._

_Il m'aida à me relever. Il semblait s'en vouloir, baissant la tête comme s'il avait honte. Je le rassure en le bousculant un peu et en lui souriant. Je l'invitais à recommencer, m'écartant cette fois de quelques mètres. Il reprit sa place de départ et recommença, laissant son chakra s'étendre autour de lui, formant neufs queues dans son dos, ondulant gracieusement. Il commença quelques prises de Taijutsu classiques. Sous mes yeux ébahis, les cheveux de Naruto devinrent roux, avec quelques mèches blanches et blondes. Ses yeux devinrent rouges, sa pupille se fendant. Sa fusion avec Kyuubi a complètement changé la nature de son chakra, et cette démonstration de puissance me faisait frissonner malgré moi._

_Pourtant, le voir ainsi… Ses gestes précis lui donnaient un air animal. Pourtant, ils avaient quelque chose de gracieux. On aurait dit qu'il dansait. Ses queues bougeaient au rythme de ses mouvements, l'accompagnant. On aurait dit une flamme dans l'obscurité. Je ne me lasse pas de le contempler, appréciant la vue de son corps ondulant avec légèreté, ses cheveux flottant au grès du vent, ses pupilles sauvages… Le temps s'était comme arrêté, et lorsque Naruto se stoppa, je repris contact avec la réalité. Je m'approche du blond, qui avait repris son apparence._

_-Alors, m'interroge-t-il._

_-Ton chakra n'est plus le même, déclarais-je. C'est celui de Kyuubi désormais._

_-Hum… J'aurais dû m'en douter…_

_-Dit-moi… Tu as déjà fait ça avant ? Je veux dire, ces mouvements que tu viens de faire ?_

_Il me fixa, surprit, puis réfléchit un instant._

_-Non, je ne crois pas. En fait, j'ai laissé mon corps bouger tout seul._

_Il rit, un son magnifique et si rare en ce moment. Il tourna ensuite les talons, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. En silence, je le suivis. Nous arrivâmes près d'une cascade. Il retira sa veste et son tee-shirt, pénétrant dans l'eau. Il frotta sa main pleine de sang à cause de sa blessure de tout à l'heure. Je m'assis au bord, laissant mes pieds dans l'eau._

_-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une cascade ici, dis-je pour combler le silence._

_-L'avantage d'avoir une ouïe plus développée…_

_Il prit de l'eau entre ses mains, s'aspergeant le visage pour se nettoyer de la sueur. Tout chez lui respire la peine et la douleur. Ses gestes, son expression, sa façon de se tenir légèrement recroquevillé, ses paroles… Je voudrais prendre toutes ses souffrances, les détruire. Je le pourrais, si je le forçais… Mais est-ce vraiment la bonne solution ? Oui… Je pense que c'est le bon moment._

_-Naruto…_

_-Oui ?_

_-Parle-moi d'eux. Raconte-moi comment ils sont morts._

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son cerveau essayant d'assimiler ma demande. Il détourna ensuite le regard, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il hésite. Il baissa la tête. Il renonce. Il ne s'en sent pas capable. Il s'approcha de moi, mettant ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches, se glissant entre mes jambes, posant son front contre mon épaule._

_-En suis-je capable, demanda-t-il._

_-Je pense que oui. Les souvenirs sont encore intacts dans ton esprit._

_-C'est douloureux… D'en parler aussi…_

_-Je sais tout ça. Mais tu dois le faire. Hurle un bon coup si tu veux. Frappe-moi si tu as besoin. Je veux juste savoir._

_Il se recula, fuyant mon regard. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Il comptait esquiver, fuir, encore et toujours, fuir son passé, oublier. Il ne veut pas vivre avec, il veut souffrir, se considérer comme coupable, se reprocher ce qui s'est passé pour toujours. Il refuse le pardon, la délivrance, mon aide et mon amour. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire comme ça. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, je lui attrape le poignet, doucement mais fermement._

_-Ne soit pas un lâche Naruto._

_-Que… Je ne…_

_-Tu veux fuir, mais ça n'arrangera rien ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu te reproche leur mort qu'ils reviendront pour te le reprocher aussi ! Ton comportement n'est qu'une insulte à leur mémoire._

_-Tais-toi…_

_-Sasuke ne s'est pas laissé tuer pour ça ! Kurama ne s'est pas sacrifié pour ça !_

_-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien !_

_-Alors raconte-moi !_

_Ses yeux devinrent rouges, tandis qu'il se dégageait. Il avait pris sa décision, son regard était déterminé. Il sortit de l'eau, utilisant son chakra pour marcher dessus. Il s'assit en tailleur au centre du lac, me tournant le dos, face à la cascade. Il va me raconter. Je vais enfin savoir la vérité. Ce qui s'est passé là-bas._

_-Puisque tu veux tant que je te raconte, écoute !_

_-Dit-moi. Que s'est-il passé ?_

_-Sasuke s'est laissé toucher par mon rasengan. Il est mort sur le coup, il ne pouvait rien faire._

_Il sembla fixer un cadavre sans vie à ses pieds. Pourtant, il lui tourné le dos lorsque je suis arrivé. Naruto tendit la main, caressant du bout des doigts une forme invisible. Puis il me fit face. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. Il fit le mundra du rat et son chakra jaillit de son corps. Sans bouger, il continua de me raconter._

_-J'ai usé de mes dernières forces pour vous libérer. J'allais mourir en tant que héros._

_-Kyu… Kurama est intervenu ?_

_-Il m'a donné le peu de chakra qu'il lui restait en fusionnant avec moi. Il s'est débrouillé pour qu'il ne reste que moi. Il est mort sous mes yeux._

_Il s'est allongé de tout son long sur l'eau. Devant moi, le décor sembla changer. Il faisait sombre. A la place de la cascade se dressait fièrement un immense renard. Ses neuf queues voletaient dans son dos. Il semblait si majestueux, si puissant. Son poil roux était pourtant terne, à cause de la fatigue et du manque de chakra. Je n'eux aucun mal à reconnaître celui qui me faisait face au centre de ce cercle d'eau croupi._

_-Kyuubi…_

_-Il ne m'a même pas dit adieu, reprend Naruto. Il m'a simplement avoué qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser mourir._

_Le renard bougea. Le mundra du rat. Son chakra se déploya, s'étirant comme une main, venant saisir Naruto avec violence. Le blond grimaça, la douleur n'était que celle de son imagination aussi l'ignora-t-il. Petit à petit, la silhouette de Kyuubi se fit plus floue, disparaissant lentement comme s'il était aspiré par je ne sais quelle force dévastatrice. Puis, le lac réapparut, le bruit de la cascade résonnait, le vent frais caressa mon visage._

_J'avais perdu le contact avec la réalité, mais un hurlement me ramena sur terre._

_-Naruto !_

_Le blond était recroquevillé sur la surface du lac, se tenant la tête à deux mains. Son chakra lâcha et il tomba. Je me précipite vers lui, entourant sa taille de mes bras pour le ramener sur le sol. Il hurlait, gémissait, se débattait, pleurait. Il appelait Kurama, voulant qu'il reste, qu'il ne l'abandonne pas. Ne fait pas ça. Ne fait pas ça. Il répétait ces mots encore et encore._

_-Naruto, reprends-toi !_

_Il ouvrit avec peine les yeux, puis s'écarta de moi. Il fixait un point inconnu derrière moi. Je me retourne. Il n'y a rien. Que voit-il ? La réponse me parvient bientôt._

_-Ku… Kurama…_

_Il secoua la tête et attrapa un Kunai, qu'il jeta. Je m'écartais à temps, évitant de me faire transpercer l'épaule. Il avait des visions, comme le soir de la fête, l'autre fois. Se sentait-il coupable à ce point ?! Quel genre de vision a-t-il ? Naruto se remit alors à crier._

_-Laisse-moi ! Tu n'es pas réel, tu es mort ! Laisse-moi je te dis !_

_-Naruto, tentais-je._

_-Fallait pas mourir ! Fallait pas me laisser ! Tu es responsable de ce qui m'arrive ! Va-t'en maintenant !_

_Sans réfléchir, j'attire Naruto dans mes bras, le plaquant contre mon torse. Il hoqueta de surprise, mais bientôt, il redevient silencieux. Ma main glissa parmi ses mèches blondes, attirant son visage au creux de mon cou. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse, et il se mit à pleurer. Il semblait si fragile… Qu'est devenu le Naruto que je connaissais ? Tout est ma faute… Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment finalement._

_-Pardon Naruto. Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie._

_-Shikamaru… Ils me manquent ! Ça fait si mal !_

_-Je sais, je sais… Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé…_

_Nous restâmes plusieurs heures ainsi, lui pleurant, et moi m'excusant._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il neige. Aujourd'hui, il fait froid. Pour les autres en tout cas. Moi j'ai toujours froid, alors ça ne change rien. Je contemple les flocons tombés par la fenêtre, un à un. Je ne les compte pas, ça ne sert à rien, il y en a trop. Je les regarde juste. Ils naissent dans le ciel, ils tombent, ils meurent. Ce n'est pas joyeux un flocon. Ce n'est rien un flocon. Mais le sol est en recouvert. La neige… C'est si froid la neige…

-Naruto ?

Je me retourne. Shikamaru est rentré. Il secoue son manteau plein de poudreuse. Il retire son bonnet, son écharpe, ses gants. Il grelotte un instant, retire ses chaussures. Il vient vers moi, il me salue. Je tends la tête, il ne dit rien, il m'embrasse le front. Il fait toujours ça, j'ai l'habitude, alors je demande. Je veux quelque chose, il me donne, sans questions, sans détours. Il m'aime. Je l'aime aussi ? Peut-être…

-Bienvenu à la maison, dis-je en souriant.

-Tu n'as pas trop froid, demande-t-il.

-Pas plus que d'habitude.

Il hoche la tête. Il a compris. Il n'ajoute rien. Il va vers la cheminée, il remet du bois. Il fait meilleur, mais ce n'est qu'extérieur. Mon cœur est froid, et ce n'est pas un feu classique qui pourra la réchauffer, je le sais bien. Et ton cœur Shikamaru ? Est-il froid comme le mien ? Tu aimerais avoir quelqu'un pour partager ta vie. Je dois faire ça pour toi.

-Shikamaru…

-Hum ?

Il se tourne vers moi, je me blottis contre lui. Il est surpris, ça l'étonne, ce n'est pas une habitude, c'est la première fois que je fais ça. Lentement, ses bras viennent entourer ma taille, me serrant contre lui. J'ai moins froid, j'avais raison. Je l'aime. Je l'aime lui, mais j'aime aussi quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi est-ce si dur ? Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ?

-Naruto ?

Je relève la tête vers lui, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds. Il est grand. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou. Nos bouches se rapprochent, se frôlent. Ses yeux brillent, il en a envie. Je réduis la distance, petit à petit, conscient de ce que ça engendrera. Mais je le veux. Il le veut aussi. Pourtant il m'arrête.

-Shikamaru ?

-Tu aimes Sasuke… N'est-ce pas…

Il sait tout. Toujours. Il a compris, il n'est pas idiot. J'aime Sasuke. Je le sais depuis qu'il a déserter le village. Je m'en suis rendu compte, ça fait mal. Je l'aime, mais il est mort. Mon cœur souffre, il réclame de l'amour. Mon cœur appelle Shikamaru, mon cerveau me dit de l'écouter, de me donner au Nara. J'aime Sasuke, oui, mais…

-Je t'aime aussi Shikamaru.

-C'est faux. Comment tu…

-Je le sais, car je n'ai plus froid dans tes bras.

Je baisse la tête.

-Je me sens perdu dans mes sentiments. Je vous aime autant, ou l'un plus que l'autre ? Je ne sais pas, mais…

-Naruto…

-Tu as tellement fait pour moi ! Je dois te le rendre !

Sa main glisse dans mes cheveux, jouant avec. Tendrement, il rapprocha nos visages. Un brasier ardent prit naissance dans mon ventre. Je le voulais. Je voulais tant ce baiser, être à lui, rien qu'à lui, pour toujours et à jamais. Il le voulait aussi, je le sais, ça se voit. Il rapprocha nos lèvres. Nous allions nous embrasser. Il ferme les yeux, il s'arrête.

-Je déteste Sasuke, murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres. Je le hais vraiment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il t'a fait souffrir. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé s'il avait été jusqu'au bout.

Il me serra plus durement contre lui. L'énergie du désespoir. Il me fait ressentir tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour moi, tout cette haine qu'il éprouve envers Sasuke, toutes ses peines, ses souffrances, ses peurs. Il a perdu son sensei, son père, il ne veut pas perdre celui qu'il aime. Je suis égoïste, quand je pense que j'ai voulu mourir… Shikamaru se rapprocha encore, je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres.

-S'il n'était pas mort, reprit-il, tu serais probablement dans ses bras aujourd'hui.

-Et non dans les tiens…

-Peu importe. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Il a laissé passer sa chance, maintenant tu es à moi.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ils brillent, lumineux comme les braises. La détermination, la colère, l'amour… Tout ce lit si facilement dans son regard. J'ai l'impression de m'y plonger, de m'y noyer, sans forcément vouloir sortir la tête pour respirer.

-Naruto. Je suis assez possessif…

-Je n'appartiens qu'à toi, dis-je en riant. Je t'aime Shikamaru.

-Dit-moi à qui tu penses.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec douceur. Derrière lui, Sasuke me fixait, neutre. Il attendait. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux, pour ne plus le voir, répondant au baiser de Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru, l'homme que j'aime. Shikamaru, l'homme qui a prit soin de moi. Shikamaru, l'homme qui m'a fait oublier Sasuke Uchiwa. Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Shikamaru. Lui est dans ma vie. J'aime Sasuke, mais il n'est plus là. J'aime Shikamaru, et c'est le seul qu'il me reste.

-Je pense à toi Shikamaru.

Oui, je pensais à lui. Lorsqu'il me plaqua contre le mur, embrassant mon cou, je pensais à lui. Lorsque nous allâmes dans ma chambre en trébuchant, riant et nous embrassant, je pensais à lui. Lorsque je fus allongé sur le lit, je pensais à lui. Sur terre, dans ses bras, au septième ciel, j'ai pensé, je pense et je penserai toujours à lui. Le plaisir grandit en moi, c'est lui qui me le procure. La délivrance, je gémis, je crie, tout ça pour lui. Lui, rien que lui. Shikamaru.

-Je t'aime Naruto.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Après nos ébats, il s'est endormit. Il avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait. Il m'avait, je lui aie rendu son amour. Il est heureux, il ne lui en faut pas plus. Ce n'était pas dur, je peux lui donner ce qu'il veut. Je l'ai regardé dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. Une fois que la douleur dans le bas de mon dos à disparut, je me suis relevé. Après une douche et après avoir enfilé rapidement quelques vêtements, je rédige un mot pour Shikamaru, le laissant sur la table de la cuisine.

J'avais pris une décision importante qui allait changer le cours de ma vie.

* * *

C'est sans doute le froid qui réveilla Shikamaru. Le Nara se frotta les yeux, tâtonnant sur les draps, cherchant le corps de son amant. La place est vide, il n'est pas là. Il grogna face à cette constatation, se levant lentement. Il n'avait dormi qu'une heure. Naruto était peut-être sous la douche. Il se mit debout, enfilant un caleçon et un tee-shirt. Il partit ensuite à sa recherche dans la maison. C'est dans la cuisine qu'il s'arrêta.

La panique le prit lorsqu'il lut le mot de son amour. Il retourna dans sa chambre, se répétant les mots du blond. Il enfila des vêtements en quatrième vitesse, descendit, mit ses chaussures et sortit en courant. Sans prendre de manteau, sans fermer à clé la porte de sa maison, sans prendre de lampe torche. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : Naruto Uzumaki.

« _Shikamaru_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne regrette rien. Je suis parti au domaine Uchiwa. Je vais en finir._

_Naruto_ »

-Dit-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça… Je t'en supplie Naruto, dit-moi que tu vis encore !

Si jamais il était vraiment aller jusqu'au bout… S'il avait vraiment décidé d'en finir… Peu importe qu'il ne regrette pas de l'avoir embrassé, d'avoir couché avec lui, de l'aimer s'il se suicide, c'est que Shikamaru a échoué. Le brun avait déjà raté des choses. La mission pour ramener Sasuke… La mission avec Asuma… Il avait surmonté cela, mais si Naruto meurt, se sera l'échec de trop !

-Baka ! Si tu meurs, je ne vais pas le supporter !

Il arriva au domaine Uchiwa. Il ne savait pas quelle maison était celle de Sasuke. Car c'est certainement là-bas que Naruto se trouve. Peu importe, il n'avait pas le temps de demander à quelqu'un qui sait. Il entra dans la première, la trouvant vide. Il essaya celle d'après, tout le quartier, les commerces… Il arriva enfin devant un mur. Le symbole des Uchiwa y était représenté, mais le mur était brisé.

-Qu'est-ce que… Un message de Naruto ?

Il s'approcha, passant ses doigts sur la fêlure. Non… C'est plus ancien que ça. Il tourna le dos au mur, entrant dans la maison. La dernière, forcément celle dans laquelle se trouve Naruto. Il pénétra le hall, cherchant du regard où pourrait être son blond. Et si c'était trop tard ?! L'angoisse le saisit aux tripes alors qu'il hurlait.

-Naruto !

-Shikamaru ?

Le blond apparut, étonné. Shikamaru eut l'impression que son cœur s'était mis à battre de nouveau. Sans hésiter un instant, il se précipita vers Naruto, le serrant contre lui. Bien que surprit, le jeune Uzumaki répondit à l'étreinte, étant pour une fois celui qui rassure l'autre. Il sursauta en sentant les larmes de Shikamaru couler dans son cou.

-Shikamaru, mais enfin…

-J'ai eu peur, crétin ! J'ai cru que tu voulais mourir !

-Mais je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! Tu comptes sur moi, je sais bien que ça te ferait trop souffrir !

-Si je n'étais pas là, l'aurais-tu fait ?!

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, puis détourna le regard. La réponse était claire : il n'aurait pas hésiter un seul instant à se laisser mourir. Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré. Naruto prit un air alarmé, lui prenant les mains.

-Ça ne sert à rien d'y penser ! Le plus important c'est que tu es là et que je t'aime !

-Hn… Je ferais en sorte de ne jamais te quitter alors…

Le Nara lui fit un sourire timide qui réchauffa le cœur de Naruto. Ils s'étreignirent tendrement, heureux, la peur envolée. Tant qu'ils étaient l'un avec l'autre, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. La mort ne pourrait les atteindre, car chacun serait là pour retenir l'autre, l'empêchant de se faire entraîner. Shikamaru relâcha enfin son amant, lui demandant.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici alors ?

-Je vais dire adieu à Sasuke et Kyuubi. Je ne les verrais plus.

Naruto retourna dans la pièce qu'il occupé avant l'arrivé du Nara. Ce dernier le suivit à l'intérieur. Elle était simple, il s'agissait d'une chambre. Il n'y avait que quelques cartons qui paraissaient à moitié vide. Une photo était posée sur la table de chevet : celle de l'équipe sept. Shikamaru comprit que c'était la chambre de Sasuke.

-Toutes ses affaires vont être détruites, explique Naruto. C'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui. J'ai pensé que venir ici pour lui dire adieu était une bonne idée.

-Tu devrais… Garder un souvenir de lui.

Le blond hocha la tête, se dirigeant vers un premier carton. Shikamaru se glissa jusqu'à la table, se saisissant de la photo et la glissant dans sa poche. Naruto avait déjà la sienne, il le savait bien. Pourtant il préférait que cet exemplaire ne soit pas détruit. C'est celle de Sasuke, la preuve de son existence dans la vie de Naruto. Shikamaru allé la garder pour lui, pour se rappeler qu'il devait rester pour son blond, car à cause de cet Uchiwa, Naruto ne supportera pas un mort de plus.

-Shikamaru !

-Quoi ?

-Il y a un rouleau avec mon nom dessus.

Le Nara s'approcha de son amant, intrigué. Le carton contenait un bon nombre de rouleau complètement détruit, ou en tout cas illisible. Seul un était en parfait état. Naruto le tenait en main, et le nom du blond apparaissait effectivement dessus. Shikamaru lui conseilla de l'ouvrir, mais de rester prudent. Naruto défit lentement le rouleau, et une vive lumière les aveugla.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, s'exclame Naruto.

-J'ai cru que tu ne l'ouvrirais jamais Usuratonkachi.

Naruto et Shikamaru se figèrent, reconnaissant la voix qui s'était adressée à eux. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du blond lorsque Sasuke s'approcha d'eux. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que durant la guerre. Son Sharingan était désactivé, mais à son œil gauche brillait le Rinnegan. Derrière Sasuke apparut alors un adorable petit renard, pas très grand, dont les neuf queues ondulaient avec joie. Le mini Kyuubi sauta dans les bras de Sasuke.

-On t'a attendu gamin !

-Sa… Sasuke… Kurama…

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, intervient Shikamaru. Est-ce un piège ?

-J'ai jeter un sort de Genjutsu à ce rouleau pour pouvoir te parler après ma mort Naruto.

Sasuke s'approcha du blond. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, trop choqué. Shikamaru tenta de s'interposer, mais le sourire serein de l'Uchiwa le convainquit de ne rien faire. Une fois devant Naruto, Sasuke s'arrêta et Kyuubi sauta dans les bras de son ancien hôte. Semblant soudain se réveillé, Naruto serra le petit animal contre son cœur, enfouissant son nez dans sa fourrure.

-Comment as-tu pu lancer un Genjutsu sur ce rouleau, demande Shikamaru.

-Ça remonte à longtemps. J'étais encore au service d'Orochimaru. J'ai créé ce rouleau pour le jour où je mourrais. Il devait être connecté à Kyuubi, puisque j'avais pu lui rendre visite dans la tête de Naruto.

-Mais je suis mort, poursuit le renard. Du coup, je suis là aussi.

Naruto éclata en sanglot, tombant à genoux. Shikamaru lança un regard noir à Sasuke, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était responsable. L'Uchiwa l'ignora, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto. Kyuubi posa ses petites pattes sur les joues du blond, lui faisant redresser la tête. Naruto avait le visage inondé de larmes. Il renifla et tendit la main vers Sasuke.

-Sa… Sasuke…

-Je suis là Naruto. Pardonne-moi…

Le brun serra son ancien camarade dans ses bras. Shikamaru ressentit de la jalousie, mais il savait que Naruto avait besoin de cette étreinte. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à une telle marque d'affection de la part de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa attira le visage de Naruto dans son cou, levant la tête pour dévisager le Nara.

-Quoi, réplique celui-ci.

-Je suis content que tu sois là pour Naruto.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un répare tes conneries.

-Tu me détestes. C'est légitime. Tu as raison, j'ai manqué ma chance.

Les pleurs de Naruto redoublèrent. Kyuubi se dégagea de ses bras, sautillant jusqu'à Shikamaru. Il s'assit devant lui, prenant son air le plus menaçant. « J'ai juste envie de lui tirer les joues » pensa Shikamaru. « Est-ce que ses coussinets sont doux ? ».

-Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de Naruto, ordonna-t-il.

-O… OK…

-Je me suis sacrifié pour qu'il puisse vivre heureux. Je compte sur toi alors.

Shikamaru hocha la tête et le petit renard retourna dans les bras de Naruto. Ce dernier avait cessé de pleurer et le serra contre lui, fermant les yeux. Sasuke se remit debout et fit face à Shikamaru. Pourtant, même s'il fixait le Nara, il s'adressait à son coéquipier.

-J'étais aussi amoureux de toi Naruto.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, gémit le blond.

-J'étais dangereux pour toi. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles avec Shikamaru. Je suis heureux d'être mort de ta main.

-Je ne voulais pas te tuer moi !

-Je sais… Mais si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait, tu aurais voulu me venger. Je le sais. Ainsi, tu seras plus heureux.

Shikamaru attrapa Sasuke par le col de sa chemise, rapprochant leurs visages. Il lui offrit son regard le plus noir possible.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point Naruto a souffert ?!

-Je le sais.

-Ordure, tu…

Shikamaru se tut lorsqu'une larme coula sur la joue de Sasuke. Jamais de sa vie le Nara ne l'avait vu pleurer. Il le relâcha, presque comme un automatisme. Naruto se remit debout, serrant Kyuubi dans ses bras. Le petit renard pleurait aussi, nichant sa tête dans le creux du cou du blond. Sasuke baissa la tête, essuyant ses yeux.

-C'est bientôt le moment pour nous de partir, dit-il.

-Sasuke…

-J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement. Je n'ai fait que des mauvais choix, j'ai été bête.

-Sasuke… S'il-te-plaît…

Sasuke tourna le dos à Shikamaru, s'approchant de Naruto à grand pas. Il l'attrapa par la taille, l'embrassant passionnément. Pleurant de nouveau, Naruto répondit au baiser, serrant un peu plus fort Kyuubi. Le renard gémissait contre lui. Surement parce que cette scène était horrible, Shikamaru n'eut pas le courage d'intervenir. Les deux anciens coéquipiers se séparèrent, tandis que le corps de Sasuke commençait à disparaître.

-C'est fini, dit-il. Mon Genjutsu arrive à son terme.

-Sasuke, j'aimerais que tu restes, pleurniche Naruto.

-On voudrait aussi rester gamin…

-Tu as Shikamaru maintenant. Il prendra soin de toi.

Sasuke prit Kyuubi dans ses bras et tourna les talons, s'éloignant. Shikamaru prit Naruto, le serrant contre son torse. Ensemble, ils regardèrent le duo leur faire un signe d'aurevoir, avant de fondre en larmes. Une lumière vive les entoura et ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. Le soleil se levait doucement. Shikamaru dévisagea Naruto, qui gardait les yeux fermés, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

-Naruto…

-Ça va… Tu es là… Tout ira bien.

Naruto plongea ses yeux océans dans ceux de Shikamaru. Le Nara sut qu'il était sincère. Alors, doucement, il se mit debout, prit la main de son amant. Ensemble, ils quittèrent le domaine Uchiwa, prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie. Derrière eux, un jeune homme et un petit renard souriaient. Une bourrasque de vent les fit disparaître dans le lointain. Naruto tourna la tête, mais ne vit personne et cru rêver. Il sourit et murmura.

-Adieu Sasuke. Adieu Kurama. Je me rappellerai toujours de vous.


End file.
